Trial by Fire
by Nova Alexandria
Summary: Kurosaki 'Pantera' Kinomi Ichigo and Rukia's daughter and the other children born in Aizen experiment begin their own adventures as they struggle past discrimination and silent evils that threaten the stability of the realms. A 2nd generation fict.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit from this story

This story is a continuation of Crossbreeding the Future posted on Adultfan. That story is full of adult content that I deemed wouldn't fit here. You do not need to read it to understand this story as its sole base was to explain where the children came from, aka full of smut for the most part.

This story is completely written and will be updated regularly. I do appreciate constructive criticism and any pointers on those accursed spelling errors.

The children of importance in order of birth and their parents (there were a lot born but these are the main ones of consequence):

Kurosaki Pantera Kinomi: Rukia/Ichigo

Kyuusoku Galgo: Unohana/Stark

Volatil Taka: Unohana/Stark

Kotetsu Akataiyou: Isane/Aizen

Reina Ruizenban: Rangiku/Barragan

Kuchiki Barbo Halibel: Haribel/Byakuya

Yamada Azucena: Lilinette/Hanataro

Leon Vega: Rangiku/Ggio

Rinascita: Unohana/Stark

Colmillo Zangetsu Jeagerjaques: Rukia/Grimmjow

Chapter 1

Living World

"Grimm-ji!" Kinomi cheered as she felt his reiatsu appear in the living world.

"Otousan." Zan added.

She was gone in a flash of Shunpo, Zan following right behind her in a burst of Sonido.

Stepping out of the Garganta Grimmjow had about three seconds to breath before he found himself tackled by his son.

"Little twerps getting faster." He grunted to himself with a hint of pride. "Oi, let me breath, Col." He said louder.

Zan loosened his grip, but still held onto his chest while Kinomi approached him with a wave of her hand and a cheerful, "Oi, Grimm-ji, 'tera."

"Damn Pantera, you are growing." He grinned at her.

"I got my black belt finally." She chirped happily. "And Otousan has stepped up Kendo finally."

"You going to stay long, Otousan?" Zan asked hopefully.

"For a little bit this time. Nel agreed to watch the castle."

"Sweet. Yuzu Obasan's been teaching me how to cook. Are you and Otousan going to duel?" She asked hopefully.

"When don't we?" He offered back with a wide grin.

"When I kick your poor excuse for a tail all over the floor of three worlds." Ichigo boasted, leaning up against a pillar in his Shinigami form.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Shinigami. You are getting so pathetic that Pantera-chan and Colmillo-kun beat you here."

"They don't have a job." Ichigo snorted. "Yet." He eyed his daughter.

Now twelve years old, she was almost the spitting image of Karin at that age, with an attitude and the spunk to out do her aunt.

"Duel?" Zan requested.

"Later." Ichigo answered. "If I recall correctly both of you have homework that needs to be done and there wont be any training or fight watching until it's done." He said firmly.

Both kids pouted, but did disappear again in a flash of low level Sonido and Shunpo in a rush to get home to get it done. Once they were out of sight the two men turned grins of murderous anticipation on each other until they both disappeared, one to retrieve Orihime, the other to request quick use of Shinji's warehouse.

While they did duel in front of the kids, it was held back and slowed down and was more of a demonstration then anything. Out of sight of little eyes they went all out on each other, killing intent flying in all directions as no attacks were held back.

By the time they were done they were more bone and torn muscle then flesh, blood soaked the ground, and clothing was almost non existent. Then Orihime would put everything back together again like she always did and they would head out as if nothing happened, all for the sake of two little children.

Neither one could really be called a winner as they fought until they dropped, though according to Orihime the score was seventy four to seventy six in Ichigo's favor. First to pass out losses. Ties were becoming rather common.

By the time they cleaned up and made it back to the small little house Ichigo and Rukia called home the children had managed to get all their homework and chores done in record time.

Rukia greeted her husband with a deep kiss and greeted the father of her youngest with a casual wave. He was barely through the door before Kinomi was all over him, demanding tales of his fights to remain king of Las Noches and demanding to know when she was going to get to watch them duel while boasting about wanting to show him the things she had learned.

Although the first thing she had done, as was tradition, was to snag 'tera from his waist and hug the blade tightly before unfurling the now worn, blue ribbon and strapping the blade to her own back.

Zan was less noisy, but still just as interested and was slightly annoyed his sister was hogging **his** Otousan to herself when she got to see hers everyday. Not that he didn't like Ichigo, he loved him as much as he did his mother, but Grimmjow was his father and he didn't get to see him a lot.

Dinner, duels, and bed times later, the three adults sat around the kitchen table, enjoying the peace for a few seconds before getting back down to business.

"Kinomi is reaching the age she should really attend Shinoreijutsuin." Rukia started the conversation they knew would be coming sooner or later.

"I never did." Ichigo pointed out.

"And you still can't use Kidou or control your reiatsu all that well." She pointed out.

"So send her." Grimmjow shrugged.

"It about a six year course." She pause. "We would need to return to Soul Society. The other children will be starting soon as well. And then there is Zan…"

That caught Grimmjow's attention.

"All of his abilities so far appear to be from your half. Rengiku reported Taka also doesn't seem to be sharing any Shinigami powers as well."

"What are they doing about it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Do to 'good behavior' over the last seven years, Yamamoto-sotaichou has permitted Stark and Ggio to temporarily have access to their reiatsu while under the watchful eyes of either Byakuya-niisama or Kenpachi-taichou to give them basic training before Cero's start blowing left and right." Rukia answered. "Leon already accidentally fired one, much to niisama's displeasure."

That got a chuckle out of both men.

"Anyhow, it was decided they would still attend Shinoreijutsuin. They might not be able to take the Kidou courses, but everything else is still practical. Taka is thrilled of course and has been bragging about it to Kinomi every chance she gets and claims she will get into the 11th first."

"Pantera-chan will beat her to it I am sure."

"If we go we will be in Soul Society for at least six years, maybe eleven or so if Zan goes as well." Ichigo pointed out.

That was the real point of the conversation. Zan was Grimmjow's son after all and they wanted his permission before disappearing with the boy, for they knew hell would freeze over six times before the former Espada would show up in Soul Society.

They sat in silence again, waiting for him to either give the go ahead, tell them 'fuck no,' or offer another suggestion. While Shinoreijutsuin couldn't teach the boy how to control his hollow powers, he would learn a great deal of other useful things.

Finally he sighed and ran a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"I guess it's for the best, but you had better bring him by for visits." He finally conceded.

So it was that fall the six eldest children born in Hueco Mundo began their schooling at Shinoreijutsuin. As expected Taka and Kinomi took the top two spots in all the combat classes, though Taka wasn't able to do Kidou and Kinomi sucked at it, which really rankled when it turned out Zan and Leon both did develop Shinigami abilities and were highly proficient in the Kidou Rukia had began to teach them.

(break)

"Usual place, usual time, Pantera-chan?" Taka asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. We will get one of them this time, right, Taka-chan?"

"Definitely. We have been training super hard. If we get one then we have to get into the 11th when we graduate."

"Alright. I am slightly faster so you run interference and I will go for the kill."

"Right. Do we know the place and time the target will be in position?"

"If out Intel is correct he should be in the main office having his afternoon nap. If we jump him before he is fully awake we should succeed in our mission."

"Obstacles?"

"Firmly bribed."

"Alright, lets do this."

Both girls disappeared in a bang and flash of Sonido and Shunpo. Their target was not very adapt at sensing Reiatsu so that was something neither one of them needed to worry about, which was good because neither one of them were that great at hiding it.

They arrived outside the 11th and made their way in, doing their best to avoid detection while they stalked their prey. As promised the target was asleep, laying on its side and snoring lightly.

With a quick nod Taka dove in first, her Asauchi leading the way. Kinomi waited for her turn to join the fray. Sensing the impending attack, the target moved out of the way at the last second, rolling over and climbing to his feet, towering over the young girl.

Taka had been expecting his quick reflexes, and so was not in the least bit upset by her miss. She dove right into the next swing, jumping to get a bit more height so she could hit more then just his knees.

The target blocked with his arm, her blade not even scratching his skin. She could feel his reiatsu rising and knew he was quickly waking up. She caught sight of Kinomi as the girl joined in the assault, her own Asauchi aimed high and at the back of his head.

Both girls swung their blades with the intent to kill, knowing they couldn't pierce his skin if they combined their power and attack at the same time anyhow so they did not hold back in the least.

Taka did her best to ignore Kinomi's attack, not wanting to draw his attention to the ambush. Kinomi aimed for his neck, expecting the dodge that came and with intense satisfaction her blade sliced through his hair.

With a flash of Shunpo she acquired the targeted items and bolted. Mission accomplished, Taka followed behind with a boom of Sonido. Then the chase was on. Both girls raced away from the 11th, a demon hot on their tails.

"Catch." Kinomi called laughing, tossing one of Kenpachi's bells to her partner in crime.

Behind them the 11th division taichou was quickly catching up to them. With a shared nod both suddenly tuned about and Shunpo/Sonido back the direction they had just come from, blades drawn and slashing at their pursuer.

There was no anger on Kenpachi's face, only a wide, wild grin as he met the attack from the two girls, batting Taka aside with his left arm while catching Kinomi with his right. With matching grins the girls wailed into him, using every ounce of their young skills to try and score points.

Eventually they wore themselves out, panting while lying on the ground, their Asauchi's laying by their sides as they tried to catch their breaths.

"We are still alive, must be another lucky day, eh Pantera-chan." Taka panted.

"Yeah." Kinomi agreed. "How did we do this time, Kenpachi-sensei?"

Both girls turned their heads to face the large man, who was grinning down at them and tossing the two bells they had stolen in one hand up and down.

"Just over fifty points each today." He answered, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Woot. That's about ten more than last time." Taka cheered.

"Yeah, but we still got a long way to go." Kinomi scowled, forcing herself to sit up and holding back a wince from a few bruises on her ribs.

Kenpachi didn't take it easy on them, and neither girl would have it any other way. They didn't remember how the game of trying to steal his bells had begun, but somehow it had happened. The first dozen or so times they hadn't even been able to touch him, let alone get near the bells. That had been years ago when Kinomi was only in Soul Society for visits.

"There you are Ken-chan." Yachiru appeared, a big goofy smile on her face as she joined them. "Oh, hello Tori-chan, Neko-chan." She greeted them.

"Hey, Yachiru-chan." They both weakly waved back, more than used to the pink haired Fukutaichou's nicknames for them and not bother in the least by them. They were certainly better then almost every other nick name Yachiru had for people.

"Oh, I brought you something." Yachiru piped up tossing the girls a bottle of mineral rich water each that they downed in but a few gulps.

"Thanks." Kinomi thanked, her breathing somewhat back under control as she forced herself to her feet.

Taka did a quick flip and landed on hers, staggering a bit before regaining her balance. Both of them looked like they had just come out of a war, but they both had satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Here, 50 was the first mile marker." Kenpachi grinned at them.

Both girls gapped at him as they caught the bells they had stolen earlier. It was the first time they had actually managed to get one, let alone two. Then with wide grins and whoops of joy they hugged each other before disappearing to show off their accomplishment to their family.

"They are getting strong, ne Ken-chan." Yachiru commented as they watched the two girls run off.

He simply nodded in agreement, watching the two girls celebrate as if their bodies really shouldn't be in the 4th right now and showing more spirit then a large portion of the so called 'pure bloods.' He wouldn't admit it out loud just yet, but he would be happy to have both girls in the 11th, they were already as strong his as lower seated officers.

They had only been attending school for a year and already they were so far above the rest. Of course most of the students never even got to hold a blade until they got to the school, let alone having been trained from such a young age unless they were from a noble family like Kuchiki.

Kinomi and Taka may have been hyper, crazy masochist, but they were not stupid. Their first stop was the 4th as they showed off their 'trophies' to Taka's mother, Hanataro, and his daughter Azucena.

"Azu-chan, look what we accomplished today." Taka shouted in joy, showing off her bell.

"I got one to." Kinomi was quick to show hers.

"Dear me, those look like Kenpachi-taichou's bells." Unohana commented as the girls obediently climbed up onto separate exam tables without needing to be told.

"Yeah. We finally got not one, but two of them today." Kinomi boosted.

"And we scored just over 50 points on Kenpachi-sensei." Taka added with a giant grin.

"Wow, that is amazing Taka-neesan." Azucena complimented her.

"Yeah, I can't wait to show Rina-chan." Taka smiled.

Both girls forced themselves to sit still while Unohana supervised Azucena's healing of their wounds. None were really bad and would heal on their own, but it never hurt to give the young girl practice. Like Zan she was quickly becoming an expert in Kidou, though unlike him she had absolutely no hollow powers what so ever despite clear signs of her heritage.

"50 points?" Hanataro asked to confirm.

"Yep." They answered together.

Hanataro shared a surprised look with Unohana. 50 points was something full shinigami would be lucky to pull, and both knew Kenpachi enough to know he wasn't making it easy on the girls to get those points.

"You never cease to amaze me, Taka-chan."

Azucena had just finished healing the more painful of Kinomi's 'war wounds' when Isane walked in with Akata by her side, note book in hand as he recorded everything she was lecturing him in today.

"Akata-kun, Isane-fukutaichou, look what Kenpachi-sensei gave Taka-chan and I today." Kinomi shouted in glee with all the finesse her father had, waving her bell in the air.

"That is nice, Kurosaki-san." He commented.

Kinomi sighed in annoyance. Even after so long he was still so aloft. Even Reina wasn't THAT formal with them.

"Whatever." Kinomi huffed. "Come on, lets go show the others, Taka-chan."

"Right. Is Rina-chan still in her room?" Taka asked her mother.

"Yes." Unohana answered, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Let's go. Pantera-chan."

"Right behind you."

Both girls wandered through the 4th until they got to the more permanent quarters for patients who would be staying for extended periods of time.

"Taka-neechan, Kinomi-neechan." Rina greeted as the two girls entered her room.

"Hay, Rina. How you feeling?" Taka asked, sitting on the edge of her younger sisters bed.

"Better. I haven't had an attack in a while now, and 'taki-ji just went back to the 13th after spending a week here." Rina answered.

"Was it bad?" Kinomi asked worriedly. Ukitake was her mothers taichou after all and the few times they had meet he always had candy for them.

"Not as bad as I have seen. Truthfully I think he just likes to stay here to get away from his 3rd seats." Rina smiled.

The girls laughed. Taka and Kinomi shared their news with the bed ridden girl before heading out to tell the rest of their friends and family about their accomplishments for the day.

"Let's show Galgo-kun next. He's not too far away, and neither is Otousan." Taka suggested.

"Race you there."

"You're on."

With another flash and bang the two girls were gone. Unohana watched the girls take off from her office window, sighed and shook her head wondering where in Hueco Mundo Taka had gotten her energy from, because it sure wasn't from her or Stark.

(break)

Two men and a boy lay asleep under a tree, unaware of the predators that stalked them, blissfully enjoying the shade and the sound of a near by creek bubbling merrily on its way.

One wore a pink outer kimono over his white Haori, a straw hat, and was chewing absently on a piece of straw. One wore nothing more then a white hakama and vest, both hands folded behind his head. One wore nothing more then a black hakama and vest, both hands folded behind his head as well.

Their prey in sight, the two predators moved in for the kill, pouncing upon their unsuspecting prey before they had a chance to react.

"Otousan!" Taka shouted in joy, landed squarely on her fathers chest.

"Galgo-kun." Kinomi shouted with an evil laugh as she landed on Taka's twin brother, pinning him down.

"Dear god my spleen." Galgo roared as he tried to sit up in the shock of the attack, but was firmly pinned by the girl straddling him.

Stark, on the other hand, merely groaned as he forced his eyes open to peer at his daughter, wolfish grin on her face and beaming in pride.

"My my, such a ruckus." Shunsui complained, his eyes opening to look at his two abused companions.

"Afternoon, Shunsui-taichou." Both girls chirped.

"My apologies Stark, I thought you had sensed the impeding doom." Shunsui commented.

"Kinomi, get off me already." Galgo grumbled.

"You didn't say please."

"Kinomi, will you please get off of me." Galgo grumbled.

With a pout, Kinomi did as requested. Taka remained firmly in place though, showing off her bell and going on about how the two of them had did in their 'deadly assault' upon Kenpachi-sensei. Though he didn't show it, she knew her father was actually impressed with her prowess.

"50 points you say?" Shunsui asked at the end.

"Yep." Kinomi beamed with pride. "Soon it will be 100." She boasted with a large grin.

"We should celebrate this with a drink." He declared cheerfully.

"You know we are two young to drink." Both girls shouted at him while he did a good attempt at looking surprised by this knowledge.

"Taichou, there you are." Another voice boomed before he could respond.

"Sorry Shunsui, I thought you had sensed the impeding doom." Stark commented as Nanao came storming up to them.

"Nanao-fukutaichou, look." Both girls shouted, running up to the woman to show them their spoils.

The two men and one boy took the chance giving to them and used it to their fullest potential, sneaking away to hide out spot #42 while the two girls unwittingly provided a very effective distraction.

(break)

By evening all of Seireitei knew about how the two had scored 50 points. Kinomi couldn't wait to tell Grimm-ji about her victory. She sat down before the mirror and cursed as she tried to attach the bell to a fresh braid made from her long bangs.

"Arg, Reina-chan is so much better at this." She grumbled.

"Want me to do it, neesan?" Zan offered.

"What? Oh sure, thanks Zan." She smiled at him, handing him the little worn bell.

"I still can't believe you and Taka-neesan pulled it off." He commented.

"Yep." She beamed. "We will get into the 11th for sure." She declared.

"Well, if your Zanjutsu, Hoho and Hakuda continue to rise and your Kidou continues to drop, you shouldn't have a problem." Zan pointed out with a soft smile.

"I hate Kidou." She grumbled.

He chuckled.

"Okaasan says your Hoho, Hakuda and Kido will be near the top of your class when you get in." She commented.

"Well, Otousan would be unhappy if my Hoho and Hakuda were low, and Kidou isn't all that hard, you just find the poems too girly."

"They remind me of Reina-chan." She admitted with a grumble. "I was going to beg Otousan to see about getting me out of those classes and spending more time in Zankendo."

"You'll learn it sooner or later." He consoled, knowing the real problem was the fact she still had yet to learn her Zanpakuto's name.

"But at least twelve people in class already have theirs." She protested. "And three have achieved Shikai."

"Taka-neesan doesn't." He pointed out.

"I don't think Taka-chan can. All her powers come from Stark-san." She pointed out.

"Well, Ichi-ji didn't learn his until he was fifteen." Zan countered.

"Yeah." She agreed. "But still. I want to know."

"Are the dreams getting any clearer?" He asked curiously.

"No." She admitted. "But they are a lot more frequent now."

"Have you told Okaasan about them yet?"

"No. This is something I need to do on my own. I'll learn it sooner or later. I wonder what it will be like." She wondered aloud. "Will it be and ice type like Okaasan's or a combat type like Otousan's, or something completely new."

"Well, it's suppose to be part of your soul, so it will probably be a violent and short tempered combat type." Zan grinned at her.

"Just so long as it's not a Kidou type like Yumi-taichou's." She grumbled, eyes twitching at her brother's comment on her nature. "And besides, Zangetsu isn't anything like Otousan." She pointed out.

"Neither one of them." He agreed. "Still, I haven't even had a hint of mine yet."

"You might not get one." She pointed out. "You will probably be more like Otooji."

He shrugged. His power would come when it came. Unlike her he wasn't competing with anyone, other then Leon but it was more friendly than competitive.

"Oh, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" She asked curiously, admiring her new bell in the mirror.

"Leon-kun has a new move he wants to show us. He said he would try and show me how to do it tomorrow. Want to come watch? It will be after classes at Ojisan's estate."

"Sure, why not. Bet I can get it down faster then you can." She boosted.

"Doubt it." He grinned.

"Want to bet?" She offered.

"Sure. Dishes for a week if I win."

"Fine. Laundry duty for a week if I win."

"Deal."

They shook hands, sealing the deal.

"Well, time to crash, see you in the morning, Neesan."

"Night."

Kinomi stretched before falling backwards on to her bed. She glanced over to the Asauchi laying on its stand. She had dreamed of being the first in her class to learn her Zanpakuto's name, but it wasn't coming as easy as she had hoped.

The only two she had confided in was Zan and Taka about her frustration. With a groan she forced herself to sit up, grabbing the Asauchi and laying the plain Katana across her knees.

She cleared her mind and evened out her breathing just the way Tatsuki-sensei had taught her. She smiled briefly, thinking about the human woman who had trained them in martial arts. She may have gotten her black belt first, but Zan had quickly surpassed her when he got a bit older. She much preferred a Katana where as he was happy to fight with either his bare hands or his duel Katar's.

There, it was right at the tip of her brain. She could hear the voice calling to her, shouting as if from an extreme distance. It was just out of reach. She listened as hard as she could. She meditated deeper, dropping her heart rate down and even went so far to hold her breath to make things as quite as she could to better hear the voice.

It was so close now. She could here it calling her name as she had for the past month.

"_I can hear you, please, tell me your name._" She requested.

"_Kya_…."

"_Kya what?_" She whispered.

She could hear it, it was almost there. She just had to strain a bit harder.

"_Kya__…__..ai_"

Almost. She almost had it.

"_Ky__…__tt__…_"

"_Kyattsuai_!" She suddenly shouted as she put the name together from the bits and pieces she had obtained.

There was a flash and her eyes snapped open, staring down at the Zanpakuto in her lap in awe. Kyattsuai had a green wrapped hilt, a cross guard shaped like a black cats eye, and a normal katana like blade.

The soft voice in her mind was a bit more closer now and it took every ounce of her training to curb her excitement and remain seated, softly calling her Zanpakuto's name over and over instead of rushing off to show the others she had finally earned it.

Apparently understanding her mistress desire to show off, Kyattsuai retreated from her mind with a soft, thank you. But before the voice was completely gone Kinomi managed to catch a hint of her Zanpakuto's spirit form.

Her father was going to be annoyed when he found out it was a white panther with startling green blue eyes. Oh yeah, this was going to go over so well and no doubt Grimm-ji was going to be laughing his ass off when he found out.

Still, nothing could curb her excitement. Thus the Kurosaki household was awoken at four in the morning when she bolted from her room, shouting and dancing about in joy and calling her Zanpakuto's name over and over.

She hadn't realized she had been in meditation for eight hours and the annoyed 'going to kill you for waking me up' look her brother was giving her combined with the annoyed look of her father was over shadowed by the sheer joy reflected on her mothers face as they danced about.

Eventually her brother and father joined in, for it was indeed a stepping stone in her accomplishments.

"50 points, my first bell, and my Zanpakuto all in one day. There is no way this could get any better." She cheered.

"This calls for a celebration." Rukia declared.

"What does she look like?" Zan asked.

Now too wired to go back to sleep, a large breakfast was prepared and the family sat down to eat. Kinomi was all but hugging her new blade and kept softly repeating her name over and over. She wondered what things Kyattsuai would be able to teach her.

Rukia merely patted Ichigo's shoulder in comfort as his eye twitched violently when Kinomi explained that her spirit was like a white panther. Kinomi chuckled at her fathers reaction.

"_Grimm-ji is going to be in for one hell of a fight when Otousan sees him again._" She chuckled silently to herself.

In the back ground another soft voice chuckled in tune with hers, causing her smile to widen even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit from this story

Chapter 2

Sonpo and Soi Fon

Taka was severely jealous as Kinomi showed off her Zanpakuto. Galgo merely cracked an eye to look at the blade before closing them and continued to play with his lunch. Due to their mixed heritage most of the other students were weary of the HMKs (Hueco Mundo Kids), as they had been dubbed. As such they tended to eat together.

Even Reina, Akata and Barbo would join them, though they would usually sit at their end of the table quietly, speaking only when necessary and noses in some book.

"Leon has some new move he wants to show Zan-kun. Do you guys want to stop by later so we can see the new technique?" Kinomi asked them all.

"You sure it's not going to be something lame again like combining a low level wind and fire Kidou to spell our names in the air?" Taka demanded.

"No idea, but Zan-kun seemed really excited." Kinomi answered. "I got a bet going with Zan-kun that I can do it long before he can though."

"What did you wager?" Taka asked in interest.

"A week of doing dishes if I lose."

Reina sighed, putting her book down to look at the two girls.

"That was a foolish thing to do, Kinomi-san. You will be unable to accomplish the technique." Reina commented.

"Oh, and why's that?" She demanded.

"You will gain understanding this evening."

With flashes of Shunpo and bangs of Sonido, the HMKs headed back to their respected classes. Even with the promise to meet Leon later Taka and Kinomi still stopped by the 11th, although this time they brought a box of chocolates to share with Yachiru and walked through the front gate instead of sneaking in.

"Kenpachi-sensei, Yachiru-chan." The two girls greeted, Kinomi dancing around as she presented her blade.

"Ooo, Neko-chan, you got your Zanpakuto." Yachiru cheered.

"Uh huh. Her name is Kyattsuai." She beamed in pride. "I can't wait to show Grimm-ji, although I don't know which is more exciting, my first bell or my Zanpakuto." She admitted.

"Both are good accomplishments." Yachiru pointed out. "What about you, Tori-chan?"

"I haven't had even a whisper or a hint yet and since I can't use any shinigami powers I think it is safe to say I won't be getting one." Taka sighed in frustration. "Okaasan says not to worry about it and Otousan actually woke up long enough to tell me I should be ready to practice my Resurrección in a few years and to not worry about it."

"I can't wait to see that." Kinomi admitted.

After the box of chocolates and chasing the unseated men of the 11th into exhaustion to cleanse them of the sugar rush, Taka and Kinomi headed to the Kuchiki estate where Rangiku and Ggio were still living in a small house on the outskirts of the large estate with Leon and Reina.

Leon and Zan were waiting for them, both of them lounging on the highest branches of their respective trees. Taka and Kinomi joined them shortly, launching off the ground to land in the air beside them.

"Oh you are here, awesome." Leon jumped to his feet and landed on the branch with an ease that made the other three slightly jealous.

"I still think I will be able to pull this new tech. of yours off before Zan." Kinomi boasted.

"Trust me, you wont ever be able to pull it off, no offense Kinomi-neesan." Leon declared, warming up his legs and stretching. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Taka snorted, crossing her arms and staring at him.

With a wide grin Leon moved in a burst of Sonido, the three spectators having no problems following his movements, and then half way through the Sonido he was gone in a flash. They all blinked in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Taka gasped.

"Holy shit." Kinomi gapped.

"Oh you have got to show me how to do that. And I win Kinomi, you can't do Sonido so you will never be able to pull that move off." Zan taunted.

Leon reappeared before them as if out of no where.

"Was that a Sondio launching a Shunpo?" Taka demanded.

"Yep." Leon grinned, and then held up what appeared to be a long, yellow ribbon.

"Oh you didn't?" Zan laughed.

"What is that?" Kinomi asked curiously, eyeing the yellow sash.

"Zaraki-taichou may enjoy having whelps like you stealing from him, but I do not." A cold voice declared, causing the four youngsters to jump in shock and turn to face the scowling face of a very annoyed Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon-taichou, what ever might you be implying?" Leon asked innocently.

It was then Kinomi noticed the taichou seemed to not only be missing her yellow sash, but her hair was down and wet, as was her uniform. It took all of her will power not to burst into laughter again, realizing now just what the yellow thing Leon had claimed in his demonstration was and how he had managed to get it.

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed dangerously at the still grinning Leon, who had somehow managed to hide the sash without the rest of them noticing.

"Leon, there you are, you were suppose to be home for dinner ten minutes ago." Came an annoyed voice from down below. "Reina-sama does not like to be kept waiting."

"He is so whipped." Kinomi muttered softly under her breath so only Zan and Taka could hear her. "It's not like Barragan's around anymore to make him take care of her."

"Duty is duty." Zan pointed out.

"Ggio." Soi Fon noted coldly.

"Eh." He looked up to stare at her.

With an amazing display of agility, seeing as how the black band on his wrist sealed his reiatsu complete, he leaped from branch to branch until he was even with them.

"Soi Fon-taichou." Ggio noted just as coldly. "What brings you to the Kuchiki estate? If you are looking for Kuchiki-sama I believe he is attending dinner with his heir at the main house at this time."

"I am here because your son," at this she sniffed at the word, "has seen fit to steal from me."

Ggio raised an eye at her, and then burst into laughter.

"Are you telling me the great Soi Fon-taichou was unable to stop a mere eight year old boy from taking something from her?" He demanded, holding his side as he tried to quell his laughter.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but Ggio seemed unconcerned.

"What could Leon have possibly stolen from you?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"My sash." She answered smartly.

"While you were wearing it?" Ggio asked in disbelief.

She didn't answer.

"No…. I was in the shower." Soi Fon admitted after a moment.

"I was unaware my Estate had become a common meeting ground." Another voice entered the conversation.

All eyes turned to face Byakuya as he walked calmly up to them.

"Good Evening, Kuchiki-sama." Ggio bowed respectfully to the man giving him and his family shelter, a respect that had previously only been for Barragan.

"Evening, Byakuya-Ojisan." Zan and Kinomi greeted with smiles and an incline of their heads.

"Evening, Byakuya-taichou." Taka snapped to attention.

"Byakuya-taichou." Soi Fon acknowledge.

"Soi Fon-taichou, what brings you to my Estate at such an hour?" He asked.

It was one thing to yell at the kids and a pet arrancar, it was another to admit the rats had out smarted her to another taichou, even if she had been in the shower at the time.

"Watch this." Leon whispered to them, an evil smirk on his face.

During the exchange between the adults he had snuck his way behind Zan so he was out of sight. With a quick Kidou sound disappeared from around just them, and then he was gone, only to return in less then a second.

"Soi Fon-taichou." Leon spoke up, drawing their attention. "If it would make you feel better I will willing submit to a search, but I assure you I have nothing that belongs to you on me."

Soi Fon was positively livid when a thorough search of Leon's person did not turn up her sash. Byakuya kindly asked her not to disturb his Estate again and next time to use proper channels.

She stormed off, a look of rage in her eye. Once she was gone the two adults turned their attention to Leon.

"What did you take?" Ggio asked, looking at his son sternly.

With a wide grin, he was gone in a bang of Sonido and returned with a flash all within a few seconds, Soi Fon's yellow sash once again in hand.

"I call it Sonpo." He grinned with pride. "It's a Shunpo launched off from a Sonido. For some reason I can't seem to get it to work the other way around."

Ggio looked shocked while Byakuya actually had a hint of amusement in his eyes. Recognize it as a good time to probably head home before they also got into trouble for being late for dinner, Taka, Zan and Kinomi excused themselves.

"Leon-kun is going to be in huge trouble all right." Kinomi chuckled. "They only get to live on the Kuchiki estate because Ojisan lets them."

"Why does he anyway?" Zan asked curiously.

The two older girls sighed. Zan hadn't even been born yet so he didn't know much about the circumstances surrounding their births.

"It's for protection. When we first arrived here most of the Shinigami didn't trust us." Taka answered. "Several still don't." She sighed.

It was another reason Taka and Kinomi wanted in the 11th so bad. They could have been full hollow and Kenpachi wouldn't have cared less so long as they could fight.

None of them like or trusted the Sotaichou. He was a creepy old man who glowered all the time.

Soi Fon was resentful, although secretly Kinomi believed the 2nd division captain was actually interested in Leon and Zan as their abilities would suit that division well.

Kurotsuchi gave them the creeps as he kept muttering about wanting to use them in some sort of experiment.

As much as Taka loved her mother and Kinomi respected her, the 4th was so not for them.

Shunsui was always polite to them, but then he was exceptionally lazy and they got enough of that from Galgo.

Toshiro was awesome, and Leon's mother was his Fukutaichou, but they were not so sure they could take orders from someone who looked the same age they were.

Ukitaki was like the older uncle who loved to spoil them, but like hell Kinomi was going to be in the same division as her mother, she saw enough of her at home, let alone at work. The girls had an unspoken rule they would stick together through thick and thin so when Kinomi said no, Taka said no.

Komamura just really wasn't their type and they had next to no interaction with him what so ever. In fact Kinomi couldn't remember the last time she had seen him.

Byakuya was Kinomi's Ojisan, like hell she was going to go there.

Renji would report every little detail to her mother, also a hell no.

Yumichika or Ikkaku wouldn't be too bad, but they both were a bit weird and neither girl was sure they would be able to stand either pretty boy or loud mouth for extended periods of time.

So the 11th it was, with Kenpachi-sensei and Yachiru-chan. Come hell or high water they would be the first female graduates to join the 11th in over 200 years, if not longer.

The two girls waved later as they hit a fork in a road, Zan and Kinomi going left while Taka went right.

"See you tomorrow morning, 5:30 sharp for operation 'tea snatch?'" Kinomi asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, later Pantera-chan, Zan-kun."

"Later, Taka-neesan." Zan waved.

After dinner brought a nasty surprise as Kinomi was reminded she would never be able to copy Leon's new tech and as such was stuck doing all the dishes for a week. She was furious. Stupid Leon. Zan probably already knew ahead of time what the tech was.

"Otousan, when do we get to meet up with Grimm-ji again?" She asked after the dishes were done. "I got to show him my bell and Kyattsuai."

"Eh?" Ichigo looked at his daughter, and then sighed. "Sometimes I wonder which kid really belongs to who."

"I can't help it, I miss Grimm-ji and 'tera." She smiled at the second name. "Mostly 'tera." She added for her fathers benefit.

"You are a little old to be having dreams about another's Zanpakuto. You got your own now. You need to be careful as they can get jealous very easily." Rukia warned.

"_I like __'__tera._" Kyattsuai comments in a soft whisper in her mind.

"_What about Zangetsu?_" She asked Kyattsuai.

"_Too many people in there. Zan-san himself is cool, but I can__'__t stand the other one._" Kyattsuai admitted.

"How can Kyattsuai get jeleous of 'tera? I thought you said an Arrancar's Zanpakuto is just its power sealed. How can a true Zanpakuto get jealous of power?" She asked curiously.

"Well, if you must know," Rukia walked up to her and whispered into her ear, "Sode no Shirayuki get jealous of the attention I pay your Otousan sometimes."

"That doesn't even make any sense. Anyway, Kyattsuai says she likes 'tera."

Rukia just shook her head. Sometimes they really did wonder about Kinomi.

"Well, the Christmas break is coming up and we got to go visit the old man. I am sure Grimmjow will show as soon as he senses my reiatsu." Ichigo commented.

Well, she could not argue that point. She felt that familiar tingle of excitement run up her spine that she always got before a good fight or while watching one. She was old enough now that she got to watch the _real_ fights between her dad and Grimm-ji, not the one they put on for show for Yuzu, Zan and the others not capable of following the ultra fast movements or able to stand the high level reiatsu that was unleashed during such battles.

Her chores done and the conversation over she headed up to her room. She sat cross legged on her bed, Kyattsuai across her lap. She started the breathing exercises Tatsuki-sensei had taught her.

Once she felt she was deep enough in meditation she sought out Kyattsuai. Learning her Zanpakuto's name was just one of the many battles she faced on her way to greater power. Soon enough she found herself in what appeared to be a jungle but with sand instead of dirt and a half crescent moon lit sky instead of a sunny day.

"_So this is my inner world_." She noted, looking around in interest. "Kyattsuai?" She called softly.

Looking around she couldn't see nor hear her blades spirit. Having spent her entire life being tested and in training she recognized a challenge when she saw one. Kyattsuai was testing her.

Smiling she sat down and began her meditation again, reaching out her reiatsu to try and find her other half. She laughed as she finally found Kyattsuai, and pointed right where she was hiding.

"Got you." She declared happily.

With a wide grin, Kyattsuai appeared before her in all of her glory for the first time. Kinomi's mouth dropped open as she got a good look at her Zanpakuto's spirit. She knew Kyattsuai was a white panther but this was the first time she got a real good look at her.

Everything about Kyattsuai made her think of Grimmjow. She was beautiful. Strong muscles rippled under her white fur coat as she stalked towards Kinomi. Kyattsuai reminded her of how she had always imagined 'tera would look like if she had a spirit form and wasn't just Grimm-ji's power sealed away.

"_Or maybe all this time it was Kyattsuai I saw._" She wondered.

"Kyattsuai, you aren't 'tera are you?" She asked.

"No." Kyattsuai sniffed. "I am far prettier." She declared.

"Of course we are." Kinomi agreed with a chuckle. "We are _both _girls. Unlike Grimm-ji I know how to clip nails and brush hair." She pointed out.

"Speaking of brushing."

Kinomi chuckled as a brush seemed to appear from out of thin air. Without hesitation she grabbed it and curled up next to Kyattsuai, running the brush through the soft fur. Purring quickly filled the sand floored clearing.

"Kyattsuai." Kinomi paused in her brushing.

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry for calling for Pantera all this time. It's my own fault I couldn't hear your voice."

Kyattsuai chuckled. "You are forgiving, Pantera."

Smiling softly, Kinomi went back to brushing Kyattsuai and soft purring once again filled the clearing.


	3. Christmas

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit from this story

Chapter 3

Christmas

"Anything else I should bring back?" Kinomi asked, a long list already made of all the things her friends wanted brought back from the living world.

"I can't think of anything else, which means I will think of a dozen things once you leave." Taka sighed.

Kinomi chuckled, folding the list and putting it in a safe spot. They would be leaving in the morning for Karakura town for a week. She was so excited that she had the potential to spend a week with her human friends, like Hime-chan and Tatsuki-sensei.

And then there was her Otooji. Grimmjow refused to come to Soul Society and it had been at least six months since they had last been in the living world. There was so much she wanted to share with him.

"Well, shall we do one last ambush before I have to leave for a week, wouldn't want Kenpachi-sensei getting rusty while I am gone now would we?"

"That would be terrible." Taka gasped in mock horror.

"Attack plan delta eight?"

"Hmm. No its still early in the evening, he will be wide awake. Lima three?" She suggested.

"I can go with that." Kinomi agreed.

The two girls headed for the 11th, moving at full speed with flashes and bangs. Their target came into sight, sitting down eating dinner. With grins both girls flashed by, Kinomi even daring to steal the rice ball right out of his hand and popping it into her own mouth.

"You are getting slow, Sensei." Kinomi taunted.

"Brats." He growled a smile growing on his face as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"Have fun, Ken-chan." Yachiru cheered as the three of them moved from the house to an open area.

As soon as they were in an open spot they began, quickly drawing a large crowd.

"My, My. I was just going to deliver a report to Kenpachi-taichou and come across this." Yumichika chuckled softly as he watched the two girls take on Zaraki, something only Ikkaku had ever dared to do. "He seems very happy."

"That's because those two have balls." Ikkaku commented, joining his old division mate's side to watch the show. "In a manner of speaking." He quickly added, noting the look his old friend shot him at the comment.

"True that. Very few have the guts to challenge Kenpachi-taichou."

Gasps filtered through the court yard and even the two new Taichou looked on in disbelief as blood flew across the field. The fighting didn't stop, even though Kinomi had a look of surprise mixed with great pride at the red stain on Kyattsuai's edge.

It wasn't deep, but a clear cut could be seen on Zaraki's shoulder where Kyattsuai had gotten past his guard and slashed him. So few had the power to draw blood on the 11th division taichou, and his face split into an even wider grin as he paused to gather some of the blood on his hand.

Taka and Kinomi had been raised well, first by Grimmjow then by Kenpachi. They didn't waste his open guard in the least bit or pause to celebrate their first time drawing blood. Both of them drove in with killing intent, slashing their blades at different angles to make it almost impossible for Kenpachi to dodge.

Having been trained together for so long the girls worked very well as a team. Kenpachi blocked Kinomi's blade with his own, wary of the weapon now that it had finally drawn blood, and blocked Taka with his forearm.

More blood flowed. The girls had been expecting such a defense and as such Taka had put all her strength and reiatsu behind her strike, drawing a very thin line on his arm, but it was still a cut.

Kenpachi roared with laughter, easily knocking both girls away from him as he stepped up his own prowess. It wouldn't do for the girls to have an easy time after all.

Ikkaku was watching now with a grin almost as large as his former Taichou and Yumichicka had a soft smile of amusement on his fair features.

More blood began to flow, though the wounds remained shallow for two separate reasons. #1 was the girls, as strong as they now were, were still not strong enough to penetrate deep into Kenpachi and had he truly desired he could harden his reiatsu even more so no blood was drawn. #2 was because Kenpachi was still holding back to a level just above theirs, making sure his own slashes were shallow least he cleave them in two by accident.

Neither girl cried in pain or complained as scratches started to show up on their skin. Eventually the two girls ran out of reiatsu and Kenpachi ended the fight by sending both to their knees with sharp blows to their stomachs.

"Well, Pantera-chan." Taka gasped for breath. "Looks like another lucky day for us, eh."

Ikkaku laughed as he caught the familiar line Kenpachi had told him so long ago, slowly approaching the three in the clearing, Yumichika by his side.

"Yeah." Kinomi agreed. "How many points this time, Kenpachi-sensei?"

Blade slung over his shoulder, Kenpachi walked up to the two girls panting for breath on the ground.

"153." He answered.

They looked up at him in surprise. By their count they had maybe 60.

"An extra 25 for each blood draw." He explained.

The two girls shared a look before leaping into the air and cheering before gasping for breath and would have collapsed again had they not been caught and supported by the former 3rd and 5th seats.

"Yumi-taichou." Kinomi greeted weakly.

"You are getting blood all over my beautiful, white cloak." He complained good naturedly.

"Oh how terrible." She gushed in fake sympathy. "I trust you will somehow survive such a tragedy."

"I could be scarred for life." He complained.

Kinomi sighed, then drew something from her sleeve and handed it to him.

"I can't remember which brand of soap it was you liked again." She admitted.

"Hmm." He took the paper from her hand grinning when he recognized what it was.

Kinomi was able to catch herself before she was dropped to the ground as Yumichika began to quickly add items to her list. Sighing in exasperation she made her way over to Kenpachi and Taka.

He was smiling down at them in one of his rare smiles of pride generally reserved for Yachiru only. Kinomi grinned back, pausing only to acknowledge Ikkaku as he was a superior.

She tried not to seem too eager but Kenpachi had stated that 100 points was the next achievement and they had overshot it by over 50 points! What cool reward would they get this time?

"This is sad, Taichou. Has the 11th fallen so far since Yumichika and I have left that little girls are stronger and show more brawn than the seated officers?" Ikkaku laughed.

That earned some loud protest out of the spectators.

"Want to try me next time, Ikakku-taichou?" Kinomi asked with a large grin.

"I'll duel ya any time squirt." He promised.

"I'll hold ya to it." She threatened.

Taka shook her head, laughing at the exchange.

"Oi, Pantera-chan, we do need to get heading out soon before Okaasan actually wakes Galgo up and sends him looking for us."

"Right." She agreed.

"Oi, Neko-chan, Tori-chan." Yachiru called, appearing before them with two wrapped packages.

The two girls looked at Yachiru in confusion.

"The 150 point marker." Kenpachi grunted.

Grinning, the girls accepted the packages, doing their best to open them respectfully and not just rip into them in their eagerness to see what was inside.

"Oh, wow." Kinomi gasped, the soft material becoming clear.

"Oh." Taka added a second later, surprise and pleasure on her face as they removed the cloth from the packaging.

Kinomi's was a bright blue-green, Pantera clearly written with the kanji for 11 on the left of her name and the divisions flower, the Yarrow, on the right. Taka's was similar only with her name and it was brown instead of blue-green.

"_How long have they been holding onto these_." Kinomi wondered absently as she finished tying the sash, needing to wrap it around her waist a few times due to the length. It would easily fit her as an adult.

Kinomi leaped at Yumichika the moment the sash was tied, digging for the mirror she knew he kept hidden in his inner, right pocket.

He hardly seemed to notice anything, all his attention on the list, until she produced the item and ran off with it so she and Taka could see how the sashes turned out on their uniforms. He squealed when he noticed his mirror had been taking and chased after Kinomi, only to be stopped by a giggling Yachiru.

"Oh, I love it. Thank you, Kenpachi-sensei, Yachiru-chan." Kinomi jumped about in joy.

"Watch the mirror." Yumichika called out in horror.

Kinomi chuckled, casually tossing the mirror back to Yumichika, who gasped and fumbled after the precious item before getting a good grip on it and hugging it tightly, checking for any flaws that may have occurred due to the rough handling.

Time was unfortunately up and with a final bow and thank you for the gifts and lesson the two girls disappeared in a flash and bang of Shunpo and Sonido, Kinomi stopping only long enough to retrieve her list.

(brake)

"Karin-Obaasan. Yuzu-Obaasan." Kinomi and Zan greeted their aunts joyfully.

Technically they were only biologically Kinomi's but that was as minor of a detail as considering Grimmjow her Otooji. Blood relations were overrated in her opinion. What mattered was heart.

Yuzu gathered them up into a big group hug while Karin stood back and offered a smile and wave. Their grandfather made a flying tackle for Ichigo, but was stopped by a foot in his face. Kon made a scene with a joyful scream of 'nee-sama' while lunging for Rukia. He met a similar fate to their grandfather.

Use to such behavior from their human family Zan and Kinomi ignored them. It was about three hours later after they had settled in and exchanged tales of what had been going on that Kinomi felt the Reiatsu she had been eagerly waiting for.

No matter how poor her ability to sense and detect reiatsu was, somehow she always knew where his was when he was near and could hone in on it like a shark to blood.

With a huge grin she grabbed Kyattsuai and bolted out of the house, racing towards the dark reiatsu heading her way. Without a moments hesitation she drew Kyattsuai and launched into a Shunpo, slashing at her target as she passed it.

Steel met steel as the two of them passed each other. They came to a halt and faced off, both wearing wide grins. Kinomi raced towards him, arms wide as she hugged him.

"Grimm-ji." She shouted in joy.

"Hey Pantera-chan. You are looking different." He commented, playing with the bell in her hair after ruffling it.

"It's from Kenpachi-sense. Taka-chan and I stole 'em." She grinned. "And look." She presented her blade to him. "This is Kyattsuai. She is so awesome, although I don't think Otousan likes her much."

"Why's that?"

"Because she is a White Panther." Kinomi answered with a wide grin.

Grimmjow burst into laughter.

"You are kidding right?" He asked.

"Nope." She beamed at him in pride. "Kyattsuai is a white panther with blue-green eyes. She is soooo pretty and smart and she likes 'tera."

"This seems new to." He commented, playing with the end of the sash that had the kanji.

"I got that today from Kenpachi-sensei for scoring 153 points. We got 25 points for every strike that drew blood."

"Sounds like my kind of man." Grimmjow laughed again.

"Oh, you should see the cool tech. Zan-kun learned. You are going to be so proud of him."

"Hey, I want to tell Otousan." Zan complained.

Both of them turned to see the boy standing there pouting.

"Hey brat." Grimmjow smiled at his son.

Zan smiled, and then launched into Sonpo, stopping behind them. Grimmjow blinked in shock, unable to keep up with his sons movements.

"We call it Sonpo." Zan announced.

Kinomi glowered in annoyance.

"Kinomi-neesan can't do it." Zan boasted.

"That's only because I don't have the reiatsu of a hollow." She stamped her foot in annoyance.

"Do it again." Grimmjow commanded.

With a smirk, Zan did as requested. Grimmjow watched intently, able to follow the first part easily enough, but as soon as the flash of the Shunpo went off he lost sight of Zan, his speed faster than even the Espada could follow.

"Leon-kun discovered it." Kinomi explained.

"A sonido launched shunpo." Grimmjow noted as Zan re-appeared before them.

"Are you going to come visit for a while?" Zan asked hopefully.

"I got to make sure Kurosaki is raising you two right." He answered with a grunt.

"Woot." Kinomi cheered.

"_Do you mind, Kyattsuai_?" She asked her blade hesitantly.

"_Go ahead, I do not mind. It is sort of tradition and I do like her.__"_

Smiling, Kinomi held out her hand towards Grimmjow.

"You have your own now." He grunted.

"Yeah, but it's tradition. Besides, I think 'tera likes me more anyway." She grinned.

Shaking his head, he drew Pantera and handed his Zanpakuto over to Kinomi, who shouted in joy and hugged it close, wheeling about in a circle and moving a few feet away so she could have a 'private conversation' with her child hood friend.

"No offense, Otousan, but are you sure you or Okaasan didn't drop Neesan on her head when she was younger?" Zan asked, looking at his sister talking to what was basically an inanimate object like it was her best friend.

"I sometime do wonder." He admitted. "And how has your training been coming along?"

Zan grinned as he explained his and Leon's recent raids into the 2nd division and their missions to steal as much stuff from Soi Fon-taichou as the could. Leon was collecting her yellow sashes, upon which he now had a secret stash of eight of them, while he was collecting the white ribbons she used in her hair, upon which he had seven sets as Leon was one raid ahead of him.

Grimmjow had to admit he was impressed his son was pulling fast ones on one of the Gotei 13 taichou and by the sounds of it one who specialized in infiltration and assassination.

Kinomi returned by that point and surprised them all by handing Pantera back to Grimmjow, who looked at her in confusion. Usually he had to work at getting his zanpakuto back.

"We had a talk. I explained to 'tera I have Kyattsuai to take care of me now." She answered.

"If you two do not return to the house to either come in or get a jacket on, you will both be grounded for a month." Rukia declared before Grimmjow could think to ask a question or form a reply.

"Yes, Okaasan." The two of them snapped to attention and disappeared in duel flashes of Shunpo.

Rukia shook her head, then turned her gaze to the Espada.

"Grimmjow." She greeted.

"Rukia." He nodded. "Pantera-chan and Colmillo-kun seem to be doing well."

"Yes. Kinomi is at the top of all her combat classes as well as receiving personal training from Kenpachi-taichou. Zan has been taking lessons with Leon from Ggio and I suspect there is more going on with the 2nd division then the boys are letting on."

"So it seems." He agreed.

"It is cold out, will you come visit?" She asked.

"If only to torture Kurosaki on the fact Pantera-chan's Zanpakuto is a white panther." He grinned in vicious humor.

Rukia sighed with a soft smile, and led the way back to the noisy household. Yuzu couldn't see him very well of course and Karin kindly asked him to drop his reiatsu as it was giving her a pounding headache. None of the 'humans' were the least bit disturbed by his presence.

He was set upon by Kinomi and Zan almost as soon as he was inside, the two of them launching into tales of their time spent in Soul Society and all the adventures they had gone on so far while demanding tales of his own.

Yes, Grimmjow thought he would like this Kenpachi person very well if he was willingly training his Pantera-chan how to be a real fighter. Ichigo, for all his great skill, was still too soft for his liking, especially where the children were concerned.

(break)

The week flew by quickly and Kinomi did her best to get everything on the list that had been written up by those back home as well as buying gifts for everyone. Grimmjow visited each evening, and after the first they went to Shinji's basement to play.

He was highly impressed by how far Kinomi and Zan had come. Fighting a strong opponent and keeping in touch with Kyattsuai during the fight was perfect training. Normally she worked off of Taka, but with her friend not here Kinomi was able to concentrate more on what Kyattsuai was trying to communicate and not need to worry about what Taka was going to do.

"_Hitonomi_." The familiar voice came sharp and clear into her mind.

"Hitonomi, Kyattsuai." She called out without a moments hesitation, taking her Otooji by surprise.

Kyattsuai flashed and the black eye cross guard changed to a blue-green and the blade turned pure white. Kinomi didn't give Grimm a chance to get over his surprise at the sudden change and rush forward.

She was fast, but she was still no where near his level and he was able to recover in time and block Kyattsuai with Pantera. She wasn't daunted by the parry and quickly launched into her next attack.

Most families sat down for Christmas dinner and enjoyed a good meal together, and indeed Kinomi and Yuzu had been hard at work all day preparing the grand feast laid out on the tables. However, the Kurosaki family + honorary members spent their Christmas Eve seeing who could pound who into the dust the best.

Aside from the direct Kurosaki's, Grimmjow, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and all the Vizard where here in the basement of their hide out

"Excellent, but move you hand a little bit further down the handle." Grimmjow ordered, blocking another strike from her.

Kinomi obeyed without a moments hesitation or question. A flash of an explosion briefly caught her eye from where her mother and Zan were dueling. Catching onto a quick idea caused by the explosion Kinomi began to mutter under her breath.

"Byakurai!" She called out once the incantation was done, the weak lightning launching from a pointed finger.

That was fine, she hadn't cast the spell in hopes of hurting him. Her kidou sucked after all, not like Zan who had learned every incantation Rukia had taught them to perfection quickly. Grimmjow looked at her in shock, taking by surprise as the Kidou spell raced at him. After all she hadn't knowing Kidou the last time they had sparred.

With a cry of triumph her blade made it past his guard. It didn't stop when it hit his Hierro though. She was shocked for only a moment when blood splashed across Kyattsuai's blade. She got over it very quickly and followed with another strike, this one blocked as Grimmjow backed off, silently calling a halt to the duel.

Kinomi fell into a defensive stance, a wide grin of victory on her face and it took all of her will power not to burst into dance at finally drawing blood from Grimm-ji. The cut was very shallow and stopped bleeding almost at once, but it was blood.

He looked at the shallow cut, then grinned and turned his attention back to her.

"Oi, what was that brat?" He demanded, though there was no anger in his voice, only a hint of pride.

"Hadou #4, Byakurai. Okaasan taught it to me." She answered. "I suck at Kidou, but the intent wasn't to harm, it was to distract from my real goal."

"Well, whatever it was it was well played." He smirked, sheathing Pantera.

Kinomi retained her stance. She was too well trained to drop it before permission had been granted by whichever Sensei she was with. It had shocked the teachers at the academy, as it was a mistake they took great pleasure in correcting in the first years.

"_First years indeed.__"_Kinomi thought to herself ruefully. "_Taka-chan and I didn__'__t even last two days before they had us with the fourth years, and they are still just a good challenge in that their techniques are more solid then ours, which admittedly is what we really need work with._"

"Kinomi-chan, Grimmjow-san, supper is ready." Inoue called up to them.

With a nod of Grimm-ji's head she sheathed her blade and the two of them floated softly to the ground to join the others at the very large table set with a wide variety of steaming food.

Off to the side a large tree stood decorated with a large number of presents stacked under it. Everyone took their places, Kinomi pinning Grimmjow between her and Zan, the only two he could stand.

They took one end of the table to give him a bit of space as he really was uncomfortable hanging out with them and did so merely for the sake of the two kids and Nel. Dinner went off without a hitch and then they were back to a final round of sparing before calling it a night, everyone returning to their respective homes with promises to meet up in the morning for presents.

Kinomi was the first awake, stretching and yawning. She paused to reach out and stroked Kyattsuai handle, a soft murmur and quick purr was her reward before she stretched and forced herself to sit up.

Something had woken her up, but since Kyattsuai seemed to be at ease it couldn't have been anything bad. She was about to roll over and catch another few minutes of sleep when her eyes landed on a small package laying on her desk. It was very crudely wrapped with far too much tape.

With a frown she sat up again and reached out to grab it. There was no writing on it but there was a small trace amount of reiasu left on it. She would recognize it anywhere. With a wide grin she eagerly opened the package, gasping as the silver chain fell out of the half crushed box.

The chain wasn't quite long enough to be used as a necklace and it only had a clasp at one end, but it wasn't the chain that had her attention, it was the charm at the end. Even if she hadn't managed to recognize the reiatsu, she would have known who had giving it to her.

There was a note attached as well, the kanji very poorly drawing and she couldn't help but to smile. Grimm-ji never was any good at writing, he didn't have much use for it.

With a wide grin she attached the charm to the but of Kyattsuai, the Zanpakuto murmuring in approval and pleasure. The charm at the end of the chain was made from white gold, one panther larger and standing over the other smaller one. The bigger one had sapphire eyes, the small blue green.

It was beautiful and she had no doubt it was Grimm-ji's way of not only rewarding her for a job well done, but to rub his presence in Ichigo's face. Either way, she loved it.

Way too excited to go back to sleep she got up, dressed, and headed down the stairs, meeting Yuzu at the bottom. With cheerful, Merry Christmas's they set to work on breakfast.

The coffee was about half way done when the sweet aroma summoned the house hold to trample down the stairs, regardless of the fact only Ichigo, Karin and Isshin drank the stuff. Still, there was something alluring about the smell of coffee.

They all crowded around the table, cheerful voices filling the room as snow fell softly outside the window.

Wait, snow? It didn't snow here. Sending her poorly developed senses out she caught a hint of familiar reiatsu.

"How much did you pay him to do this?" Ichigo asked with a sigh, looking at Rukia.

"Nothing." She answered. "For the last seven years he has done it for soul society. Ever since we got back."

By now the rest noticed the snow and ran outside to stare in wonder and the fluffy white stuff. Kinomi leaped into the air and tackled Toshiro, giving him a big hug.

"Oi, hey." He complained.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Toshiro-taicho. Taka-chan always rubs it in you do this every year in soul society and I was always so jealous I never got to see it."

With a soft smile he untangled himself from her and they both floated to the ground to land before the others.

"Toshiro." Ichigo greeted.

Toshiro just sighed, having long since giving up trying to get Ichigo to call him by his proper rank. At least he was one of the few who had never treated him like a kid.

"Toshiro-kun." Karin greeted warmly.

"Karin." He acknowledged with the barest hint of a smile.

"I must admit I am surprised to see you here. I didn't expect to see you now that Ichi-nii is stationed in Soul Society."

"Yeah, well…" He looked embarrassed. "I came to check up on them. Just because they are stationed in Soul Society now doesn't mean Yamamoto-sotaicho doesn't want to keep an eye on them while in the living world." he explained.

She may only be thirteen, but Kinomi could recognize a lame excuse when she saw one. Toshiro had been the one to volunteer to keep an eye on them while living in the living world, traveling between the two to collect and deliver reports, but it seemed he spent more time with Karin then he did investigating them.

No matter who may say what, the truth was Yamamoto-sotaichou was still weary of the children. He might have let Kinomi slide being that she was Ichigo and Rukia's daughter, but she had a tight relationship with one of the only surviving Espada and there was no telling if she might sway his way and become an enemy.

And Zan was clearly the son of an Arrancar, and thus also a possible threat, more so because he wielded both powers. Kinomi suddenly wondered how much a relief it had been to Yamamoto-sotaichou when they have moved. She didn't like him.

Ignoring the rather uncomfortable conversation Karin and Toshiro had backed each other into, she settled for making a sneak attack on her grandfather with a snowball to the back of the head.

A full blown snowball fight erupted, Yuzu and Rukia retreating to the house to gather up jackets to force onto everyone before they caught colds. Some how Karin and Toshiro were omitted, the two of them standing off to the side.

It lasted about twenty minutes before it was interrupted by Orihime and Ishida, the two arriving together to join them on the walk to Shinji's.

Kinomi and Zan took the lead. Presents awaited them and nothing could get between them and those boxes wrapped in thin paper, not even Kenpachi if he ever learned his Bankai.

The Vizard were already awake and had eaten as well. They didn't have long to wait for the others to arrive and they headed to the large decorated tree and the mountain of colorful boxes displayed under it.

Being the youngest Zan was the first who got to open a present. As soon as the box was opened and the item removed all hell broke lose. Paper rained down like so much colorful confetti and boxes were tossed where they may land despite Yuzu's attempts at trying to keep things clean and organized. If rumour was right Shinji was paying Yuzu well to come clean up their home on a regular bases.

Kinomi kept her pile off to the side and made sure to read where each item had come from. She didn't want to miss something important, her mother had raised her with some manners after all.

There was the usual new cloths from her parents and Grandfather. Some of it in good taste, the rest would be meeting accidents. A new cook book from Yuzu, the inside already signed. Karin got her a new book on sword kata's, some of the more complex ones in the back Kinomi had never seen before, also signed.

There was even a few from the Vizard. She didn't know them as well, her Otousan preferred she didn't spend much time with them and the only reason he even let Zan near them was because other then Grimmjow they were the only ones with a full understanding of how hollow powers worked after all.

"_Lets see; Porn manga, dear god go figure. Better hide them before Otousan flips out. A picture book? Shinji, you bastard I ain't two anymore. Ooo, chocolate, and the good brand to. Thank you Hiyori._

"_Oh god it's white and covered in crosses. Please, it's fun enough balancing my 'love' for Grimm-ji and Otousan. Are you trying to get me killed Ishida-san. Red bean paste? Oh wait, its just the box used to hold the real present thank gods_." Kinomi sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's so cute." She squealed out loud. "Thank you Hime-chan." She waved over to Orihime.

"You are welcome, Pantera-chan." Orihime grinned broadly and waved back.

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched ever so slightly in annoyance, much to Kinomi's amusement.

"_Yep, Otousan is going to disown me if I get anymore panther related presents._" She thought as she set the panther plushy aside. "_Then again,_" she looked over to Zan.

Everything he was getting was black and red, his favorite colors, and covered in red moons. If she was lavished with things that reminded her Otousan of Grimmjow, than Zan was being lavished with things that were reminiscent of Ichigo.

"_Otousan and Grimm-ji might not want to kill each other anymore per say, so instead they use Zan and I to fight their war." _She chuckled to herself in amusement. "_Still, Grimm-ji did raise me for just under half my life and Otousan has spent more time with Zan-kun, giving the fact he lives with us, than Grimm-ji gets to spend with his own son._

"_Well, enough gloom. Let's see what else I got. More cloths, joy. Some coins from Mexico, cool. Thanks Sado-san. White and blue feathers on a cord?"_

Kinomi had to grab the wrapper again to figure out where in the hell those came from.

A beautiful little gift to a beautiful young girl from Ikkaku-kun and I for bringing joy to Kenpachi-taichou

-Yumi-taichou

Smiling in understanding, she paused to ask Yuzu-obachan to braid them into her hair for her. Bell on one side, feathers on the other, yep the 11th has definitely claimed her soul, even if Yumi-taichou and Ikkaku-taichou were no longer of the 11th they still considered themselves members of it.

"_Well, that was unexpected. I wonder if Taka-chan got the same thing? Back to the dive. Oh wow, talk about expensive material. Yep, thought this one had to be from Byakuya-ji.__"_ She thought as she fingered the expensive spring Kimono, black with white flower petals.

"_Trust Byakuya-ji to get something tasteful. While the petals are Sakura petals, they at least aren't pink and something like this would be perfect for the Sakura Festival. A subtle reminder of who the gift is from and yet can be completely accepted on its own. That's Byakuya-ji for you."_

She folded the expensive kimono and made sure to put it properly away while reminding herself to thank Byakuya-ji when she got back.

"_Let's see. Not much left other then the stuff from my friends, but we all agreed to open them together after I got back so I left those ones at home. Ah there we go, knew there were two left. Okay, more cloths, thank you Okaasan for not including anything Chappy related._

"_And the last package. Hmm way too much tape. Ah from Otousan. Strange, usually he leaves Okaasan to do all this stuff, but this one looks like it's from just him. Strange. Ah well. And it's… a diary?_"

She looked at the book with lock in shock. Her FULL name was written down the right side of the cover. Said cover had a picture of a white panther under a red moon with snow flakes falling, a tribute to the three parts of her soul.

"Otousan." She whispered in shock as she opened to the first page to read the note her Otousan had left for her.

Hay squirt. I am not very good with words and all that other stuff, but there were some things I wanted to let you know.

I love you. No mater what path you may walk I will always love you and I regret every day that I couldn't be there when you were brought into the world. It is painful to admit I owe so much to Grimmjow, that I owe my daughter her very life to him.

I understand why you follow the path you do and I could no more stop you from walking your own road than my friends could stop me. So even when I look annoyed, even when Grimmjow and I try to kill each other when we fight, it has nothing to do with the path you have chosen.

There were many times I wish I could recall my adventures. As time passes the memory fades. I thought that maybe this book will let you record the journey you will take so you might better recall your journey through life and remember the lessons you learned on that path.

Love you always

Otousan

Kinomi re-read the letter over and over, tears of joy spilling silently down her checks. Who knew he had such a side to him? She wiped the tears away quickly before anyone could notice and pulled the pen attached to the side out.

I will always love you to Otousan, even if our paths are not on the same road.

She added at the end of his letter. Closing the cover she made sure to lock it and put the key somewhere safe before joining Zan to see what cool things he got.

Black pajama's with swords shaped suspiciously like Zangetsu's Bankai form. More tasteless cloths. A picture book like hers from Shinji. A bunch of toys as if he was a normal seven year old boy and not trained since he was old enough to hold a katar how to fight.

A new Gi from Tatsuki-sensei. A black necklace with a moon on it. A bunch of novels about martial arts for several different styles. His Kimono from Byakuya-ji was black with red Sakura blossoms.

It was the last item that was confusing. It appeared to be a long, white ribbon with the Kanji for 2 on one end. It took her a second to get it, then she couldn't help chuckling.

"Wow, is that from Soi Fon-taichou?" She asked.

"Yeah." he admitted sheepishly. " It came with a letter." He handed her said letter over.

"_Here is one for yourself. Please refrain from borrowing anymore of mine_." Kinomi read. "Oh dear lord." She laughed. "I wonder if Soi Fon-Taichou got Leon-kun a yellow sash to go with your ribbon."

"I see you seem to be copying Yumi-taichou." Zan pointed to her feathers.

"Yeah." She smiled, handing him over the letter so he could read hers.

He chuckled as he handed the letter back.

The rest of the morning passed normally, or as normal as things got with this crew. They would be returning to soul society in the late afternoon to eat dinner at the Kuchiki estate as was tradition. She was excited, knowing the others would all be there.

Kinomi had decided to wear the Kimono Byakuya-ji had gotten her, as did Zan. The others kids were also dressed in similar kimono's, each set of Sakura blossoms a different color.

Hers were white, Taka's were cyan, Galgo's were light brown, Reina's pink, Barbo's light blue, Azucena's a bright yellow, Leon's a deep gold, Zan's a crimson red. Rukia insisted on getting pictures of them.

It turned out Leon did get a yellow sash embodied with the Kanji for 2 in a corner with a similar letter from Soi Fon-taichou. He was wearing it with great pride tied off just the way Soi Fon did.

Taka also got a set of feathers, but hers were a molted brown and Kinomi wouldn't be surprised to learn they came from a hawk or falcon.

Once the doors were closed most of the formal rigor was dropped. Galgo and Stark disappeared into a corner to sleep. Unohana and Rukia were having a pleasant conversation at a table. Even Byakuya-ji seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with Reina

It was after dinner that the kids gathered around to trade gifts between themselves. They didn't exactly have a lot of money so the gifts tended to be either small or home made, with the exception of Barbo. As the Kuchiki heir he got a fair size allowance.

He always got something nice for Reina, as the two of them were the most alike. Kinomi figured half the reason Byakuya-ji let Rangiku-fukutaichou, Ggio-san, Leon-kun and Reina-chan stay on his estate was because Barbo wished it. After all Lilinette-san, Azucena-chan and Hanataro didn't live with Unohana-taichou anymore.

This year it appeared Barbo got Reina a white ring made from some sort of rock etched with feathers. She thanked him graciously in so many flowery words that it caused a tick to form on Kinomi's forehead. Why couldn't she just say 'thank you, I love it.' No, she needed fourteen words just to say those five.

Gifts exchanged, dinner eaten and an appropriate amount of mingling completed they headed home. Kinomi did a quick double check of the stuff she had brought back from the real world, both as part of her shopping list and as gifts for some of the others here. Assured all was well she crashed, asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Confrontation

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit from this story

Chapter 4

Confrontation

Kinomi met up with Taka, both of them loaded down with packages although Kinomi's was a considerably larger pile. So big she actually had it loaded onto a wagon and was pulling it behind her.

They stopped by the 9th division first. After all over half the items in the cart were for Yumi-taichou. Hisagi-fukutaichou greeted them at the main gates and escorted them to Yumichika's office.

Kinomi handed Hisagi a small box, taking him by surprise. It wasn't anything spectacular, but anything from the living world was a treat here.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"It's pocky." Kinomi answered. "Chocolate flavored. I know Yumi-taichou doesn't like to share."

Yumichika was positively thrilled when he noticed they were both wearing the feathers he had gotten for them. He invited them in and they sat down for a quick cup of tea while he went trough the items she had brought back, as well as the gift she had picked up while in the human world.

"Kinomi-chan." He breathed, almost dropping the item in shock. "You… where… there is no way you could afford this." He gasped.

"It wasn't that expensive." She brushed off. "Found it in a discount bin for 500 yen because no one wanted it." She whispered to Taka.

"No wonder you didn't want me to pay you back for my half." She whispered back with a chuckle.

Yumichika was oblivious to the conversation, dancing around in joy at the small hand mirror. The head of a peacock on the top with its feathers folding down either side in a mixed match coloring of azure and wisteria.

He eventually settled down and sat down to finish his cup of tea with them before they headed out to the next stop. The 3rd division main barracks came into sight and they were greeted by Kira-fukutaichou. Kinomi handed him a box of pocky as well, this one strawberry flavored, much to his confusion.

"Oi, Pantera-chan, Taka-chan." Ikkaku greeted.

"Hey, Ikkaku-taichou." They greeted.

"Did you get the goods?" He asked.

"Yes, and thank you for the gift." Kinomi indicated the feathers.

"So that's what Yumichika decided on." He grumbled, looking at the feathers in slight irritation.

"It's alright, we like them." Taka assured. "Unlike Yumi-tiachou, we actually ARE girls."

That caused them all the share a quick laugh. Yumichika, gazing at his new mirror in his office, sneezed.

Ikkaku quickly went though his stuff before nodding in satisfaction and Kinomi handed him the gift she had brought back. Like she had with Yumichika's she didn't spend much on him either. She grinned as he looked at packaged food in confusion.

"Blame Matsumoto-fukutaichou." Kinomi grinned. "She said you loved them and were thoroughly confused as to how they were packaged to begin with."

One of Ikkaku's eyes twitched, but she could tell he appreciated the gift anyhow. The delivery complete they headed for the 11th. Yachiru's candy sensing power must have been turned on to full power because they hadn't even finished getting to the main gate when they were met by the pink haired fukutaichou.

"Neko-chan, Tori-chan." She greeted with a wide grin.

"Hay, Yachiru-chan." Kinomi greeted, handing her a decoy box of chocolates to distract her while they brought the supplies to the main office where Kenpachi would be able to hide and commandeer at least some of it before Yachiru could devour it all in one hour.

Once in the office they sat down for another round of tea. One would never have expected it, but the 11th division taichou had a very strong taste for tea and it was always brewed traditionally.

"I see you are wearing your belts." He commented with a grin as they entered his office, fresh tea already waiting for them with a plate of cakes.

"Of course!" Both girls preened.

"Oh, I brought you something back you might like, Kenpachi-sensei." Kinomi handed the wrapped gift over.

Raising an eyebrow he took the item and opened it slowly. It appeared to be a book. Most people wouldn't figure Kenpachi to be the kind of person to read, but Kinomi had seen the small bookshelf full of well read books hiding in his office corner.

Some might have suspected it was merely a set up or that they had been left from the previous tenant, but some of those book she had read herself and occasionally the two of them would discus them.

This was one she had found hidden behind several other volumes in the back of a 2nd hand store, so it was rather well read itself. Kenpachi already had all the 'good' Japanese tales, so she had gone out of her way to find something new for him.

"The tale of Leonidas." He read the title, looking at her in confusion.

"It's based on history, sort of. It's about the Spartan Leader, King Leonidas, and how they held a pass against an invading force. I believe he had about 6,000 men and they held it against some where over 70,000 men for several days. I am not to sure on the details, I only skimmed through it when I saw it." She admitted.

He opened the first page, reading the comment aloud to his curious Fukutaichou:

Hear your fate, O dwellers in Sparta of the wide spaces;

Either your famed, great town must be sacked by Perseus' sons,

Or, if that be not, the whole land of Lacedaemon

Shall mourn the death of a king of the house of Heracles,

For not the strength of lions or of bulls shall hold him,

Strength against strength; for he has the power of Zeus,

And will not be checked till one of these two he has consumed.

"Who is Zeus?" Yachiru asked confused.

"No clue." Kinomi shrugged, looking at Taka.

"No idea. Probably someone powerful by the sounds of it." Taka answered.

"He was a Greek God." Kenpachi answered.

"Oh. Was he strong?" Kinomi asked.

"He slept around a lot." Kenpachi answered. "Thank you, Pantera-chan."

She flushed lightly.

"Oh, read it Ken-chan." Yachiru begged.

"Maybe tonight before bed." He offered.

They finished their tea, Kinomi bragging about how she managed to draw blood from Grimm-ji, though she conveniently left out the fact she had to use a Kidou spell to do it, and showing them the reward he had giving her for it. As expected, Taka was instantly jealous.

Their tasks complete for the day with all the delivers done, Taka and Kinomi headed over to meet up with Leon and Zan at the Kuchiki manner. To their surprise the boys were not in the tree above the house Leon lived in with his mother, father and step-sister, but rather sitting in front of Byakuya in his work room.

Kinomi and Taka joined them, accepting a cup of tea. Kinomi would never admit it, but Kenpachi made better tea then Byakuya. She knew if Byakuya-ji ever learned that there would be no end to his silent and subtle wrath.

"What are you doing?" Kinomi asked Zan.

"Composing a letter of thanks and apology to Soi Fon-taichou." Zan answered. "We weren't sure how to word it though."

"It was my idea to asked Byakuya-sama for help in composing the letter." Leon spoke up, a look of concentration on his face as he ran the brush over his paper.

"What's it say, in basic context?" Taka asked.

"Sorry for borrowing you ribbons and thank you for the amazing gift." Zan answered.

Kinomi looked over her brothers shoulder at the full page of Kanji. She was glad Otousan wasn't from a noble house. She would hate to have to learn all this stuff. Just reading the first paragraph made her want to strangle something.

"What's wrong with just; Sorry for stealing from you. We accept you peace offering gift. Love Zan?" She asked.

"Well, since Soi Fon-taichou went out of her way for the gifts and never really got overly mad at us we thought it would be more right to thank her and apologize the right way. She is also part of a Noble family." Zan answered.

"She always seemed furious to me." Taka commented.

"A front." Leon declared, drawing their attention. "She isn't really mad about the thefts. I bet she could have stopped us if she really wanted to. It was more like a test to her. Am I right, Byakuya-sama?" Leon looked up to the silent man working on his own paperwork.

"That would be accurate." He answered, not bothering to look up.

"It's kind of like your relationship with Kenpachi-taichou." Zan explained. "I mean, you guys go and fight him until he more or less sends you to the 4th. That's something the 11th is all about. We like to sneak in and steal from Soi Fon-taichou, something more attributed to the 2nd."

"Oh, I get it now." Kinomi grinned. "It's like your version of training."

"That is correct. I am certain more efficient methods exist." Byakuya confirmed.

The boys finished their letters and the four kids bowed and thanked Byakuya for his hospitality before heading to the 2nd to deliver the letters. Kinomi and Taka waited outside while Zan and Leon disappeared in a bang and returned in a flash. They headed back to Leon's house to pass the rest of the day away climbing trees and just talking about what going to Shinoreijutsuin was like.

(brake)

Kinomi sighed as she looked at her sparing partner. The fellow student may be five years her senior, but he was trembling in terror of sparing with her, apparently her reputation was growing daily to the point of making her legendary. She briefly wondered if Gin and Toshiro hadn't had to suffer similar fates when they attended.

A soon as the teacher said to begin Kinomi closed her eyes and swung lazily. She felt her bokken connect and heard the boy cry out in pain and drop to the floor. She didn't even bother to open her eyes as she followed through with her attack and was rewarded with another cry of pain from her opponent, followed quickly by a call from the teacher to stop.

She fell back into position, and only then bothered to open her eyes. After class she stayed behind, as did Taka.

"Yes, what is it, Kurosaki, Taka?" The teacher asked.

"We don't want to seem rude or boastful Sensei, but we all know that Taka-chan and I really aren't being challenged here. It's not so much the fault of the others when Taka-chan and I have received training since we were old enough to hold a blade." Kinomi started.

The teacher sighed, not really able to argue the point. Kinomi and Taka were lucky, having been trained by one of the most powerful Arrancar to have ever been born. Most of the student here came out of Rukongai and had no real training what so ever until they reached Shinoreijutsuin.

"We train regularly with the 11th and other then Kenpachi-Sensei no one their can challenge us. I mean, even some of the fukutaichou have a hard time getting past an Espada's hierro, and yet Pantera-chan has managed it." Taka added.

"Taka." Kinomi gasped.

Taka froze. The continued relationship with Grimmjow was not well known.

"I was not aware Stark did much more then sleep in the 4th all day under Unohana-taichou's supervision." The teacher mused.

Well, if he was going to assume that they were referring to Stark then Kinomi and Taka were not going to refute him.

"I am afraid I can not refute that no one here is an equal match for you two." The teacher admitted. "Perhaps a special teacher can be found." He mused.

That caught their attention. A special teacher? It had to be someone strong enough to keep up to them.

"I will see what I can do. Until then, I believe you should head to your next class before you are late."

Dismissed, the two girls quickly raced to one of the more annoying classes, History of the Gotei 13. They met up with the others after school, heading back to the Kuchiki manor, Ggio following silently behind them, eyes ever alert for any threat to Reina.

Kinomi wondered why he had to escort Reina to and from school and figured it had something to do with the fact that there were those who were resentful of what they were, and of course that stupid vow of his to Reina's father of course.

Kinomi felt a bit sad that a lot of it was due to her and Taka. They were outstripping the other students in many of the classes and that created resentment, especially among the nobles that attended. The students feared her and Taka's power so they targeted those they saw as weaker.

Reina considered herself too far above them to even acknowledge their presence, let alone let their taunts get to her. The same went for Barbo. Kinomi and Taka usually went with them on days where there was a particular abundance of malcontent floating in the air. After the trashing in Kendo class today there was an a large amount of malcontent floating in the air all right.

While the presence of an Arrancar, aka Ggio, would deter them on a normal day, there were those, mainly from the noble or other higher ranked families, who would not be shy to start something. After all it was no secret that the three Arrancar in Seireitei were sealed and thus had no more power then a typical human.

They would make an attack and than make it seem like Ggio or Reina had been the one to start it. However the presence of Taka and Kinomi would make them think several times. There wasn't a single person in Shinoreijutsuin they hadn't beaten yet and Kinomi's father did have a reputation.

"Dare I inquire as to what events occurred today to warrant today's escort, Kinomi-san?" Reina asked half way home.

"Nothing special." Kinomi shrugged off.

Reina tossed her a glance. "Lying was never your strong suit, Kinomi-san."

Kinomi sighed, knowing she was right.

"I beat some 6th year student with my eyes closed." She answered.

Reina looked at her in annoyance.

"Actually, Pantera-chan is telling the truth." Taka chuckled. "She actually closed her eyes at the beginning of the duel and finished him off in two strikes."

Barbo and Reina looked at her in shock before quickly schooling themselves back into indifferent looks.

"Yeah." Kinomi agreed.

"Oh, sorry about the slip, earlier Pantera-chan. I almost got you in trouble." Taka apologized meekly.

"Slip?" Barbo asked.

"Well, we should just be thankful the teacher drew his own conclusions." Kinomi responded.

"The two of you should desire to acquire more self control." Reina stated.

"Yeah. Kyattsuai keeps telling me that." Kinomi agreed, letting her fingers brush over her Zanpakuto's sheath.

"Have you achieved Shikai yet?" Galgo asked lazily, joining in on the conversation.

"Yes." She confirmed. "I learned it while _training_ during Christmas break."

"Might we be permitted to view your Shikai." Reina requested.

"Sure. But you have to show me yours." Kinomi countered.

Reina stopped walking and looked at her.

"I may not analyze as much as you do Reina-chan, but your Asauchi has changed form, which means it is no longer an Asauchi, which means it is now a full blown Zanpakuto." Kinomi pointed out.

"Then Galgo should show us his as well." Taka added.

Galgo sighed, but consented.

"Now would be an opportune time." Barbo suggested in annoyance.

Kinomi also sighed, picking up the reiatsu that had been slowly encircling them. More so she also picked up the reiatsu of someone else who wasn't too far away. She made a note of it.

They moved off of the street and into a park. Out of them all she was honestly concerned for Ggio the most, just because with his reiatsu sealed he was useless and since none of them were taichou level they did not have the authorization to remove his limiter. To do so would be a huge crime that could net them exile or even death.

They felt the net close, even though they had yet to see their assailants. With a grin Kinomi opted to go first.

"Hitonomi, Kyattuai." She declared.

Kyattuai's blade turned pure white and the eye on the cross guard changed from black to green.

"Hamukau, Garou." Galgo declared lazily.

His simple looking katana shifted to resemble a wolfs fang with blood dripping down it. Where the blood hit the ground it sizzled as if scorched by acid. Kinomi admitted she was impressed.

"Warihane, Tenkou." Reina spoke softly.

Reina's Zanpakuto didn't change overly much other then the crowns on her cross guard turn to white wings and her blade turned an even sharper silver.

Taka sighed in jealousy and Kinomi though she picked up a hint of despair or loss in Ggio's eyes.

"How long has it been?" She wondered. "Seven, going on eight years since Ggio-san had unrestricted access to his reiatsu. Not being able to protect Reina-chan must be driving him insane."

The release of the three blades caused their antagonist to pause as the power of three of their reiatsu's washed over them. Kinomi grinned wide, a grin that would have made Kenpachi proud had he seen it.

"Oi, come out." Kinomi shouted.

"Oo, I think a few flinched, Pantera-chan." Taka chuckled.

"This is cutting into my nap time." Galgo grumbled. "Can we get this over with already?"

"How troublesome." Reina sighed.

Kinomi had to admit she was surprised when she discovered that not all of the ones deciding to make a point were fellow students. A few actually wore their Shihakusho. This was not going to end well, she could feel it already.

"Oi, Kinomi-neesan, when you were late dropping of Reina and Barbo-niisan we came looking." Zan's voice suddenly broke the tension before either side could make a move.

"Eh, looks like they are playing with something strange." Leon commented, observing the group of students and shinigami.

The two boys were not alone. Standing beside them was an annoyed looking Akata and nervous Azucena.

"This does not appear to be an authorized gathering." Akata commented, fixing his glasses.

Azucena remained silent. She was still ever so shy. Still, it was strange to see the two of them here. Akata must have felt the rise in their reiatsu and knew something was up. No doubt Azucena had followed him.

Their antagonists seemed a lot more nervous now that there were so many witnesses. Taka and Kinomi just pouted when they realized they might be denied the fight after all. Still, this could be an opportune time to fix a few things.

"You know, we take all the fun all the time, don't we Taka-chan?"

"Usually." Taka agreed, slight confusion in her voice.

"I think we should sleep this one through. Let Reina-chan and Galgo-kun have some fun for a change." She offered.

The two of them shot her annoyed looks. She knew they detested fighting. Reina found it below her to dirty her hands in such a way and Galgo found that it just took too much effort.

Once again there was silent tension. Something somewhere dropped and created a small clack. That was all it took. Akata and Azucena stayed out of it, keeping off to the side. Leon and Zan wadded into the fight without a moments hesitation, despite the fact neither were as trained as the older kids or had any weapons.

Ggio was stuck on defense. The scrap didn't last long, not with Taka and Kinomi involved, though the two held back and watched the others back. This was an opportune time to let them get a taste of what Reina, Barbo and Galgo could do when annoyed.

Leon and Zan were zipping about with their Sonpo. Leon was launching off low level Kidou spells while Zan blocked and parried with all the skill Tatsuki had trained him with. Both were too young to have an Asauchi, as only student got one in the first place.

It was a good thing Ggio was good at martial arts or he might have been the first down simply because he had no reiatsu to call upon. Even sealed though most of them wanted nothing to do with the arrancar and avoided him.

There was a break in the fighting, the HMKs plus Ggio standing together to look at those who were most likely the primary instigators of the fight.

"Tsh. Noble pricks." Kinomi grunted, recognizing two of them to be from one of the top clans, cousins she was sure, and the last one from one of the higher noble clans.

"Bitch. You are going to pay for this assault upon us." Noble jerk one declared.

"It was you who orchestrated and initiated this assault." Reina commented.

"You think anyone is going to believe you?" Noble jerk two snarled.

"You do realize Barbo is the Heir to the Kuchiki-clan, right?" Taka asked in disbelief.

"Keh, half the family doesn't even recognize him." Jerk three laughed.

"What is going on here?" Commanded a new voice, causing the three nobles to yelp in fear and their eyes to widen in terror.

"Kenpachi-sensei." Kinomi greeted with a big smile.

"Pantera-chan. This your mess?" He asked with a grunt.

"Well, I didn't swing first if that is what you are asking. But I sure as hell swung last." She answered with a proud grin.

"Kenpachi-taichou." The three student stuttered.

"They started it." Jerk 2 declared. "They are half animal and…." Kinomi tuned him out, taking the time to check on her younger brother to make sure he wasn't too hurt.

Other then a few scratches and bruises Zan was perfectly fine. What a relief. Okaasan would kill her if Zan got seriously hurt. Still, they should probably all swing by the 4th just to be on the safe side and get Unohana-taichou's bill of clean health before they were dragged down and had their parents hovering over them while obtaining said bill.

"Tsh. Any of this bull shit true, Pantera-chan, Taka-chan?" Kenpachi asked.

The nobles blanched, only now seeming to realize the close relationship the two girls shared with the taichou.

"Not a word, Kenpachi-sensei." Taka answered.

"Did you enjoy the show Yachiru-chan?" Kinomi asked, turning to look over to where the pink haired girl had been sitting in the tree since before Zan and Leon had showed up, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Yep." Yachiru chirped.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou was the culprit who instigated this despicable fight." Reina muttered in clear annoyance.

"I had wondered." Barbo agreed.

By this point an audience had gathered, the flaring of reiatsu having drawn a large amount of attention. Soi Fon-taichou had also shown up at this point, as well as several members of her division. Behind her stood Shunsui-taichou and Ukitake-taichou.

"What is going on, Kenpachi-taichou?" Soi Fon asked coldly.

Noble brat two launched into the string of excuses about THEM being the ones to attack first and corner them.

"Well, Kurosaki-san?" Soi Fon turned her gaze to Kinomi.

"_Why am I always the elected speaker?"_ She wondered in annoyance. "They surrounded us and threw the first blow. It was pure self defense, Soi Fon-taichou." She answered honestly.

Soi Fon turned her attention to Ggio, who was hovering protectively over Reina. It was clear there was still dislike there and Kinomi had always wondered why.

Soi Fon and Ggio seemed to be locked in a staring match while noble brat two and three were talking over each other about how they were the ones attacked and just look at how badly the others were hurt.

They were silence under the crushing force of Kenpachi's reiatsu, a look of disgust on his face. Taka and Kinomi flinched, but stayed aloft while the three boys dropped like rocks. The HMKs were use to high levels of reiatsu and were able to maintain a standing, if somewhat strained, position. Poor Ggio was forced to the ground as his own reiatsu was unable to shield him from the crushing force until Reina pushed hers out to protect him.

"I hate liars." Kenpachi growled.

"Kenpachi-taichou, enough." Shunsui ordered firmly.

"Tsu." Kenpachi spit, but did let up on his reiatsu.

"You do know the crime of attacking a fellow Shinigami can be as high as death." Shunsui pointed out softly.

"They aren't even Shinigami. They are half beast." Noble brat one managed to spit out. "They are bloody hollows, aren't we suppose to be killing them?"

Leon and Zan snarled in rage and Galgo had to put a restraining hand on Taka to stop her from tearing the brat to shreds. It took every ounce of Kinomi's control not to kill the bastard or point out that both herself and Akata were full Shinigami.

"Bring them all in for questioning." Ukitake ordered softly.

"What? You actually believe them?" Jerk 3 gasped out in shock.

"There will be silence until the questioning is over." Soi Fon snapped.

Kinomi reluctantly handed over Kyattsuai to one of Soi Fon's men as they gathered the weapons up and they were all marched off, members of the 4th moving to assist the injured. Kenpachi stayed right behind them and Kinomi felt comforted by his mere presence.

"This is so stupid. The jerks will probably get away with it to simply because of the stupid nobility." Kinomi growled to herself.

To her surprise they were led into a room together with Ukitake and Kenpachi and were ordered to sit in silence. Several minutes later Soi Fon and Shunsui joined them.

"I trust you saw the whole thing." Ukitake asked Kenpachi.

"Damn brats thought they could get the jump on my kids." He grunted with a smirk.

"If you witnessed the events, why did you not step in to stop it?" Soi Fon asked.

"A lesson needed to be taught." Shunsui realized, sparing a glance to the group of kids plus one arrancar. "Everyone knows how strong Kinomi-chan and Taka-chan are, but now they got a taste of the others."

"Regardless, we must proceed with the interrogations." Ukitake sighed in displeasure.

Kinomi was led into a plain room with nothing but a chair. Even knowing she was in the right she was a little nervous as she stared down at Soi Fon.

"Your accusers claim you drew your Shikai upon them." Soi Fon started.

"That is incorrect, Soi Fon-taichou." Kinomi answered.

"When we arrived on the scene your Shikai was, however, released."

"Yes, Soi Fon-taichou. I had acquired my Shikai while training during the break and wished to show my friends. As such we went to the park and demonstrated our releases to each other."

"You did not draw them in threat?"

"No, Taichou. It was just us in the clearing at the time."

"When you were confronted, why did you not just walk away?"

"We were completely surrounded at that point with no way to walk out of the ring they had formed."

"Were any other blades drawn?"

"No Taichou. As I said we were showing each other our Shikai so there was no reason for Taka-chan or the others to have drawn weapons. The others only drew their blades at the last second in self defence. Also, Zan and Leon have no weapons.

"Taichou, I would like to point out that none of us used our Shikai as anything other then normal blades and did not invoke any of their abilities nor did we use deadly force."

Soi Fon raised an eye.

The interrogation continued for some time and when done they were led to separate cells and ordered to remain silent. The first was easy for Reina and Barbo, but poor Zan and Leon were shouting and wondering why they had to be locked up. After all they didn't do anything but defend themselves against 'superior opponents.'

Kinomi wasn't sure when she had drifted off, but she woke up to the sound of the cell doors being opened. They were led out and before most of the Taichou and their Fukutaichou. The only ones exempt where their parents, who were standing quietly off to the side with the exception of Stark and Lilinette. They were no where to be seen.

Kinomi spotted two highly dressed men standing before the three brats and their cohorts, figuring they must be the heads of the two offended families. She snorted in contempt and looked over to their parents.

Ichigo, Rukia and Rangiku looked furious. Unohana and Byakuya seemed quite calm. Ggio was actually tied up in restraints and left to kneel close to Reina and Leon, the first not even showing any signs of notice the second looking horrified his father was trussed up.

"_I can't believe we are going on trial for this._" Kinomi snarled to herself.

She looked worriedly at the others. Leon was in great distress, his eyes only on his trussed up father and tears threatening to spill. Zan was also in distress, and was huddling next to Leon.

She felt for both boys, so much younger than the rest of them and under the gaze of so many adults frowning down at them. Zan didn't take rejection well, and it wasn't even their fault, they just showed up at the wrong time.

Azucena was also holding back tears and huddling next to Akata, who seemed board with the whole thing. Like Zan and Leon they happened to show up at the wrong time and got caught up in the fight.

Reina and Barbo looked indifferent. Out of everyone here they probably understood what was going on the best and how to get out of it. Galgo looked like he was ready to sleep and Taka was staring in silent rage at the nobles.

Kinomi didn't pay much attention to the argument that was going on. She was more worried about the others. She could deal with anything they could throw at her, but Zan and Leon were too young to be going through this.

There were all asked questions by Ukitake, who seemed to be the one preceding over the court. Kinomi was sure the best part had to be where he interviewed the witnesses. Kenpachi held nothing back, pointing out how pathetic it was for the older teenagers to be assaulting boys barely even old enough to start holding a blade. Said boys were not even armed, making the crime that much worse.

The most interesting part had to come near the end, when Ukitake had more or less finished interrogating them and reading off the statements Soi Fon had collected from them last night.

"I can not believe we are even listening to this." Lesser Noble snarled near the end. "They are nothing more then the offspring of hollows and should be put down before they turn on us."

Kinomi felt her blood boil.

"Might I remind you that two of the assulted children have no hollow blood in them." Ukitake pointed out.

"No, but they have been tainted by the creatures being permited near them." The man snarled back. "They should have all been executed, put down like the rabid dogs they are."

"Objection." Rangiku shouted out, beating Ichigo to the punch by a fraction of a second.

"With your reputation, Matsumoto-san, I confess I am surprised the eldest abomination is not yours." The Greater Noble commented coldly.

"What?" She demanded in a cold voice.

"No doubt you were quick to whore yourself out to save your hide." The lesser noble sneered.

There was a split second of silence, and than there was an explosion. It came not from Rangiku, who looked mortified at the accusation, or even Leon, who looked fully horrified at the accusation against his mother.

Everyone stared at Reina in shock as power raced around her. Before anyone could move the Lesser Noble was pinned to the ground, struggling for breath while Reina was strangling him, screaming how he would have no clue what her mother had been put through, treated as an object to be used at her masters will.

Kinomi and Taka responded quickly, pulling her off of the man, who was sporting a bloody face now. Leon was staring at her in shocked horror and the only thing holding Ggio in place other this his restraints was Barbo's hand on his shoulder.

"Kill the damn thing." The man screamed, scrambling away. "A perfect example of the mindless beast they are."

Order was eventually recalled to the room by Yamamoto, who spoke up for the first time since the beginning.

"The laws clearly states that no Shinigami shall assault another, nor shall any Shinigami assault a civilian. By the testament of those present here, including Kenpachi-taichou and Yachiru-fukutaichou, those who have assault the civilians Leon Vega, Colmillo Zangetsu Jeagerjaques, and Yamada Azucena will be immediately striped of their status."

"What?" The lesser noble demanded, his face flushed in anger as his own brat was one of the ones who had gone for Zan.

"The three children are civilians, and will be treated as such." Yamamoto stopped the argument before it could go anywhere.

"Those student that were involved with fighting the others will be under suspension, confined to quarters while not attending class and charged to a year of community service. The Shinigami who were involved will be suspended and ordered to serve four weeks in prison."

Again more protest that were quickly silenced by Yamamoto.

"The ring leaders will be immediately suspended, never to return to Shinoreijutsuin. They will spend 1 year in prison for their crimes."

"This is unacceptable." The Higher Noble objected coldly.

"What is unacceptable is the fact that any group of people would conspire to attack a group of children, regardless of their heritage." Shunsui said coldly.

"Indeed." Byakuya agreed coldly, matching gazes with his fellow high ranking noble.

"I believe you have lost your focus, Byakuya." The Higher Noble declared.

Kinomi wasn't sure how nobility did things, but she had a sickening feeling that the two men had just declared war on each other. After all Barbo was still the heir of the Kuchiki clan regardless of who, or what, his mother was.

"Leon Vega, Colmillo Zangetsu Jeagerjaques, and Yamada Azucena. Until further notice you are under house arrest and will not leave your respective properties without an adult escort. Am I clear?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Yes, Sir." Azucena answered meekly.

Leon nodded his head, still slightly in a state of shock about the accusations made against his mother and Reina's reaction to it.

"I understand Sotaichou." Zan said sadly, sparing a glance at his best friend.

"Kotetsu Akataiyou, as on all accounts you did not draw a blade or participate in any way, you are removed from suspicion."

"Thank you, Yamamoto-Sotaichou." Akata bowed properly.

Yamamoto's eyes suddenly hardened as he looked at the rest of them.

"Kurosaki Pantera Kinomi, Kyuusoku Galgo, Volatil Taka, Reina Ruizenban, and Kuchiki Barbo Halibel, for the crime of drawing your blades against your fellow students and Shinigami you are here by placed under house arrest and will remain at your parents estates except for the time you will be attending classes. You will be escorted by either your parents or another responsible adult until further notice. In addition you will all contend to four months of civil service."

Kinomi wanted to scream in frustration. Why were they being punished when they had only defended themselves? Bloody god damn nobles. Judging by the looks of fury on her Otousans face he was also displeased and was being restrained from voicing his opinion by Rukia's hand on his chest.

Kinomi felt her heart stop though when she noticed Yamamoto's eyes harden even more as they fell upon the bound arrancar. She had a feeling this was not going to end well.

"Ggio Vega. For breaking your vow to never lift a finger against a member of Soul Society you will be placed under house arrest and must remain fully restrained at all times until further notice, regardless of any previous agreements that may contradict this command. Should another such event occur you well be immediately executed as a threat. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni-sotaichou." He answered, head bowed in a show of submission.

"That's not fair." Leon suddenly shouted.

"This is messed up." Kinomi agreed in a growl a second later, dragging Yamamoto's eyes back to her.

She didn't care. Let him just try and lock her up. Her Otousan didn't care that much for the rules here anyway and had only agreed to come here at Rukia's insistence it would be a good idea for Zan and her to get an understanding on how to control their powers.

Kinomi took a step forward so she was front and centre of her group, once again briefly wondering why it was always her.

"By the accounts of every witness not involved in the fight we acted only in self defense and did not use deadly force nor any more force then was needed to defend ourselves. So why are we being punished?" She demanded.

"Silence." Yamamoto commanded.

"I will not be silent until I get an answer." She growled back. "What you are telling me, and everyone in this room and beyond, is that acting in self defense will only get you into trouble and that its alright to attack anyone you want because you can get away with it. I will NOT stand for it.

"If we had wanted to we could have killed our assailants, but we did not. We held back and defended ourselves only. We should not even be standing here and you know it." Kinomi finished.

"This is a Shinigami affair, not a Noble one. Last I checked the Nobility had no say or power here." Taka added.

Kinomi could see her otousan out of the corner of her eye, a small smile and a look of pride in his eyes.

"I agree with the brats." Kenpachi-taichou grunted into the silence.

"My decision stands. Dismissed." Yamamoto declared coldly.

Kinomi could only stare at the man in shock as the others filed out until just the HMKs, their parents, Kenpachi, Yachiru and Yamamoto remained.

"This is bullshit." Kenpachi grunted.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Ichigo added right behind Kenpachi.

"One month." Yamamoto stated.

"Pardon?" Ichigo asked.

"There are currents I do not expect the mere likes of you children to understand that run through the veins of politics. The house arrest and other condition are to last one month."

With that Yamamoto spared one last glance at Kinomi as if trying to read something from her, and then left. She really hated him.

* * *

Stay Tuned for chapter 5: Lonely

I love the start of the next chapter as it deals with Zan and Leon's feeling on what they just learned about their parents.

A few notes. The package of food Kinomi brought back for Ikkaku was the same stuff he and Yumichika had a debate about in the anime when they were stationed in the real world. I can't remember what it was called though.

By calling Byakuya by his giving name and no titles it is a grave insult between nobles. Such things are reserved for close friends and parents only. Ichigo's a rule onto himself.


	5. Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit from this story

Chapter 5

Lonely

Leon felt like dying. He was so confused right now he didn't know what to think. He had never seen _Reina-sama_ snap. He had never really thought about the relationships between their Shinigami and Hollow parents. He had never stopped to think that his father might have raped his mother to bring him into this world.

As soon as they were on the Kuchiki grounds he had bolted to his room with a bang/flash of Sonpo, pushing his desk against the door and curled in the corner of his bed, hugging his knees as his young mind tried to compute everything.

His mother had shouted for him, but he had ignored her. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to be left alone while he tried to comprehend everything that had happened.

It was probably about an hour later when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Leon?" Ggio called softly.

"Go away." Leon growled out. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Leon, open the door please."

"Go away." He repeated.

There was a sigh from the other side of the door, and then it slid open.

"_Right sliding doors, not swinging_." He growled to himself.

Ggio looked at the desk, then raised his chained hands to push it aside so he could enter the room and slid the door closed again. Leon watched his father approach him wearily, noting the fact he was still in full restraints.

"Leon…"

Leon looked away from him, clearly indicating he didn't want to talk to his father right now. Ggio sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is it true?" Leon suddenly asked.

"Is what true?"

"What the noble said. About Okaasan, and Reina-neesan and…" He couldn't finish.

Ggio sighed.

"There was no love between Barragan-sama and Rangiku." Ggio admitted.

"So Reina-neesan was…"

"Conceived under duress." Was the term his father settled on.

"How can you respect someone who would do such a thing?" Leon asked softly. "And Reina…"

"It's not Reina-sama's fault what Barragan-sama did to Rangiku." Ggio pointed out.

Well, that was true.

"How can you show respect to a man that would hurt Okaasan?" Leon asked.

"It's hard to explain. I was serving Barragan-sama long before I met your Okaasan. He was my king, more so than even Aizen-sama was. The last task he gave me was to care for Reina-sama."

"What about me? Did you ever… to Okaasan?" Leon couldn't bring it to himself to finish asking the question that had been haunting him since the thought had been implemented in his brain by the noble.

Ggio turned his gaze away, unable to look Leon in the eye.

Leon clutched his knees tighter, burying his head and feeling like his heart had been shredded, shattered and trampled over. The tears that had been threatening to spill started to leak forth.

Ggio reached out for him, but Leon slapped the hand away, ignoring the hurt expression that crossed his father's face. How could his mother love him or even look at him and Reina after what she had to go through to get them here.

"Leon. There are things I have done in my life that I regret and can not undo or ever atone for."

"Go away." Leon interrupted. "I don't ever want to see you again." He whispered. "Just, go away." He sobbed.

"Leon." His head snapped up to look at his mother, standing in the door way with a soft look on her face.

She approached, sat down next to his father, and pulled him into her lap, nestling his head against her large pillows.

He sobbed until there were no more tears left and he was exhausted. All the while his mother just made soothing noises and rubbed his back.

"How… How can you stand me? Or Reina? Or him?" Leon asked sniffling.

"Leon. Ggio has never, ever hurt me intentionally." She explained softly.

"What?" He looked up into his mothers face.

"Sometimes when Barragan let him have me, all he would do is just hold me and let me sleep." She explained softly.

Leon noticed their were tears forming in her eyes as well as old memories were brought up from the depths she had managed to burry them.

"So I…"

"You were brought into this world willingly, or as willing as able considering Aizen dominion over us." She answered.

"So he didn't…"

"No." Rangiku answered with a soft smile. "You were not brought into this world like Reina was. And you know what?" She whispered conspiringly.

"What?" He asked.

"It makes Reina jealous."

"It does?"

"Um hum. But don't let her know we know. It has been very hard on her."

Leon caught the sadness in her mothers voice and in her eyes.

"So you and Otousan?"

"Well, I don't know if I would call it love." She winked at him. "But he is my Neko-chan." She chuckled, reaching over to tug on Ggio's braid.

Leon giggled as Ggio protested the motion, but with his wrist still cuffed closely together and a chain attaching them to his ankle restraints, all he really managed to do was shrug his shoulders.

"Feel better?" Rangiku asked.

Leon nodded his head.

"What about the others?" He asked.

Knowing there was no way to avoid the subject now, he could see his parent share a look, and then answered him honestly.

Kinomi was bristling with rage. She was so furious she could kill. Their Zanpakuto's were returned and their parents escorted them all home. Kinomi spared a glance at Zan, who seemed depressed.

"_Of course_." She realized. "_Zan and Leon-kun are too young to really understand what happened in Hueco Mundo with our parents_."

It was later that night when Zan broached the subject to her. Downstairs she could hear Ichigo and Rukia arguing, or more like Ichigo was ranting and Rukia was trying to calm him down before he did something stupid.

"Hay, Kinomi-neesan." Zan started.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning over in her bed to look at her younger half brother.

"Did Otousan ever…"

"No." Kinomi interrupted before he could finish. "Okaasan doesn't love Grimm-ji like she does Otousan, but she doesn't hate him and he never hurt her."

"How then did I come to be?" Zan asked.

"Well, Aizen-sama had Okaasan captured to try and create a new race, but Grimm-ji didn't really like Aizen-sama much so he ignored him. Unfortunately Aizen-sama made sure to check to make sure his men were following his orders.

"Grimm-ji brought Okaasan to the real world and that's how I was born. Aizen-sama locked down the realm after that though so after I was born Okaasan and Grimm-ji didn't have much of a choice.

"I think she was honestly happy to have you though Zan-kun." Kinomi offered with a wide smile.

"Why?"

"I think in her mind it was her way of thanking Grimm-ji for everything he did for us. So don't worry about it Zan-kun."

"What about the others?"

Kinomi sighed, knowing there would be no way out of this now the subject had been broached. "_Why couldn__'__t he have asked Okaasan instead? Still, best to get everything clear now before he starts getting the wrong idea or makes up his own nightmares about what happened._"

It was late at night before Zan was finally satisfied and fell asleep. Kinomi was right behind him, exhausted after the days event.

Kinomi sighed as she stared at the small patch of dirt that was on the edge of their small property.

"This is so stupid." She grumbled.

"Neko-chan." A voice shouted out.

With a smile Kinomi looked to see Kenpachi, Yachiru and Taka walking towards them.

"Morning, Kenpachi-sensei, Yachiru-chan, Taka-chan." She greeted them with a smile.

"Morning, Pantera-chan." Taka greeted. "Kenpachi-sensei is going to escort us to class. I think he's mad that we didn't save any of the fun for him."

"They were so pathetic he could have beat them all with a sneeze. We just saved him from the disappointment trash like that generates." Kinomi laughed. "It was barely worth this punishment, but I bet no one is going to think about attacking the others anytime soon."

"I didn't realize they were going to bring it this far." Kenpachi grunted.

"I am sorry Neko-chan. If I knew it was going to turn out this way I would have stepped in." Yachiru apologized, looking slightly abashed.

"It was worth it." Taka commented. "Noble brats got a good ass kicking. Will be a while before they mess with us again, bloody cowards going after the others." Taka snarled.

"How do you think Reina-chan is doing? That cursed noble bastard brought up some shit that had Zan-kun asking about it last night." Kinomi sighed.

"Oh god, he asked you about it?" Taka gasped.

Kinomi nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Well, what did you tell him?" Taka demanded.

"What could I say? I told him the truth. He would have learned about it sooner or later. Better he get it from one of us then have it slapped in his face by someone like that primped up peacock."

"Best thing you could have done." Kenpachi agreed.

The school appeared before them and he waved them off, informing them they would be picked up after school to begin their community service. Taka and Kinomi noticed they were getting a rather wide berth from the other students, slightly more than usual.

It was easy to find Galgo, Barbo and Reina. All they had to do was look for the break in the crowd. Class would be beginning soon though so they didn't have time to chat. Weapons class was up first and the teacher asked the two of them to wait in his office while he got the other students set to their lessons.

Slightly nervous, they did as ordered, waiting silently. God Kinomi hoped the teachers weren't going to become even more aloft with them after this incident. They looked up in apprehension when the instructor arrived ten minutes later and sat down at his desk, waving for them to do the same.

"Off the record," He began, "that was some amazing display you guys put on yesterday and your restraint was admirable. Those boys are lucky you two held back."

Kinomi and Taka beamed.

"Now back to the record." He declared firmly. "It is clear none of the students around here can challenge either of you and most of them refuse to spar with you. So I found a teacher for the two of you. Some one who can take the time to spar with you on even ground and teach you what needs to be taught."

Now that definitely drew their attention. Their very own teacher! Someone to train them and only them.

"It took a lot of negotiating, but until further notice your new weapons teacher will meet you at the far back training grounds. I believe the person in question should be waiting for you there now. You are dismissed."

The 'sed hadn't even been out of their teachers mouth when the two bowed and disappeared in a flash and bang, racing to the far back training field no one bothered to use because it was so far out of the way and unkempt.

"Ukitake-taichou?" They gasped, staring at the white haired man in shock.

"Good morning girls." He smiled softly at them.

They stared at him in shock. Kinomi was unable to get over the fact that they were going to be receiving personal training by her Okaasans Taichou.

"I know you are both eager to get right to work, but this field needs to be cleaned up first if we are going to be using it."

They snapped to work before he could even suggest the two of them start cleaning. He simply chuckled and poured himself a cup of tea while the two girls went right into cleaning the field up, flashes and bangs going off like fireworks as they went full speed.

They were not able to get any training in that day, but that was fine. Both girls were so excited they didn't mind. Come lunch though their high was floored by one look at Reina.

"Oh god, Reina-chan, are you alright?" Kinomi asked worried.

Reina's eyes had black marks like she hadn't slept and had been crying all night. She was walking gingerly as well and they could tell she had probably received a caning for attacking the noble, a high crime indeed despite the circumstances and she was lucky a caning was all she got.

"I assure you my heath is adequate, thank you, Kinomi-san." Reina assured them.

"I am not as schooled in politics as you are, Ruizenban-san, but I got the feeling that Kuchiki-sama and that other noble have declared war on each other." Akata commented.

"You are correct, Akata-san." She answered.

"Wait what?" Taka asked confused.

"Political stuff." Barbo answered. "Otousama was not pleased by the assault on us, nor with the way things were handled."

"So what does that mean for us?" Kinomi asked confused.

"In most likelihood there will be minimal reprimand for you, Kinomi-san." Reina answered. "It should not impact upon you because you are a Kurosaki and not a Kuchiki, or living under the guidance of the Kuchiki clan."

Reina and Barbo tried to explain the intricacies of what had occurred during the meeting, but it went right over Kinomi's head. Akata seemed to be listening with interest and made the odd comment. Galgo had eating his sandwich and then promptly went to sleep for his usual afternoon nap, taking up half of his side of the bench.

The rest of the classes were hell. It would seem that some of the teachers were going to become troublesome after all. Their Law teacher choose that day to discuss the various laws involving any involvement that Shinigami might have with the Noble families and was picking primarily on herself and Taka.

The teacher had giving up trying to pick on Reina after the girl had corrected her the second time and gave in depth answers that left most of the classes heads reeling, as had Barbo.

"Do you even know how to read?" The teacher finally snapped at Kinomi after she was unable to answer yet another question.

Kinomi shot a glance to Taka. Taka shot her a 'please don't' look that half screamed 'do it, for the love of god do it.'

"Well, I must admit that reading skills and Soul Society political laws were hardly what Aizen-sama had his Espada training us in while growing up in Hueco Mundo." She answered sweetly. "I mean, I don't even think Grimmjow-sama knew how to read, did he Taka-chan?" She asked her friend, looking at her with a smirk.

"I don't know, it was hardly on his list of things to teach us. I do remember spending a lot of time out on the dunes learning the best ways to kill a person. And the few times Aizen-sama paid attention to us it was to reaffirm the fact he was our god and how happy we should be to be in his service." Taka added offhandedly.

"Hmm, I do indeed recall a lot of that. Was it during the main course or desert he would lecture us on how lucky we were to serve him and would remind Okaasan how lucky she was that he had a use for her?" Kinomi asked, looking up at the ceiling with her arms crossed as if trying to remember an illusive memory.

"Between the two I believe. While the plates were being removed but before dessert arrived. He would make us repeat that stupid little pledge of his three times each before he would let us leave the table."

"Right. And if we didn't then we were chained up in that room and whipped until we got it right." Kinomi snapped her fingers as if remembering. "Man that sure stung the first few time, eh?"

"Don't remind me." Taka did a good job of shuddering. "That room was bloody cold. And it was the only room that wasn't white in the whole damn place."

"Yeah. I guess trying to wash the blood out got tedious after a while so they just left the walls and floor red."

Looks of horror crossed several of the students faces and the teacher actually had a look of regret and shame on her face.

"Well, it's a good thing Yamamoto-sotaichou was generous enough to have us all rescued and take care of us." Kinomi smiled.

"Yeah. We owe a lot to him." Taka agreed. "Making us official citizens and all. After all like he said in our introduction speech, it's not our fault our mothers were repeatedly raped and we were born."

"Ahem, Yes, well." The teacher stuttered.

Taka and Kinomi held back smirks of triumph at the look of shame and horror that passed on a good portion of the classes faces. Some of them looked like they were ready to be sick and Kinomi wasn't quite sure, but at least two of the girls looked like they had actually fainted.

"Perhaps I can see about getting the two of you some extra tutoring to catch up." The teacher offered, voice slightly more steady.

"That would be awesome, Sensei." Taka beamed up at her.

"It would be greatly appreciated." Kinomi agreed.

Truthfully they both hated the class and the idea of a tutor sucked, but to deny the extra help now would undermine the show they had just put on. And truthfully, putting up with extra tutoring was a small price to pay for the few hearts they had just won.

"I would be pleased to assist Kinomi-san and Taka-san in their lessons." Reina offered.

They shot her a thankful glance as the teacher consented. After all Reina and Barbo were tied for the top of the class. Of course Barbo was being trained as the Kuchiki heir and Reina, with her noble upbringing, had simply inserted herself into his classes and Byakuya had yet to say anything about it.

Class eventually ended for the day, much to their relief. With groans of annoyance they walked to the edge of the school grounds to await their punishment of community service.

Akata and Barbo were picked up by Isane-fukutaichou, apparently sentenced to helping out with the 4th's duties.

Reina and Galgo were picked up by Ukitake-taichou. Apparently they would be assisting in his gardening work as he was getting too sick to keep up with it himself.

That just left Kinomi and Taka waiting for their fate. Yumichika and Ikkaku showed up at the same time. Apparently their fate was to help the two of them file their paper work. Kinomi suddenly felt like perhaps expulsion might not have been that bad after all.

She ended up going with Ikkaku, who had papers all over the place, some of them not even done or were only half filled out. By the time she had made but a small dent in the mess that was his office it was already time to be escorted home for dinner.

Zan was surprisingly in a happy mode, which just made her sour one all the more sour. Apparently since their parents did have work to do and Ggio was no longer considered a proper guardian at this moment in time, the two boys had been dropped of at the 2nd and got to spend the day training with the new recruits.

Kinomi was instantly jealous, though she did get to brag that her and Taka would be getting private lessons with Ukitake-taichou every morning now.

"Really?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Yep. I wish it had been Kenpachi-sensei, but Ukitake-taichou is cool to."

"Ukitake-taichou is arguably more skilled with a sword. Kenpachi-taichou is more about pure brute strength." Rukia pointed out.

"True." Kinomi admitted. "And I need both if I am going to be stronger the Grimm-ji and Otousan."

"Oh, you think you can be stronger then me?" Ichigo asked with a small smile.

"Of course. I have had training." She smirked at him.

"I had training." He countered.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"I have had training." He reasserted firmly. "Just not a lot of it." He admitted after a moment more of the silent stares from his family.

"Even Kinomi-neesan had more Kidou training then you." Zan pointed out.

"Never needed it." Ichigo brushed it off.

"I hate Kidou." Kinomi muttered.

Dinner finished off without a hitch and homework, a bit of training and a bath later she was in bed fast asleep.


	6. Ressurect

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit from this story

Chapter 6

Resurrect

The month of community service went by fairly slowly. Even at the end Ikkaku's office was still ¼ full of un-filed paper work. Ggio was finally permitted out of his restraints, to which Rangiku actually seemed slightly disappointed in. Kinomi did NOT want to know why.

Ukitake was an amazing teacher when it came to actual technique. As awesome as Grimm-ji was, he was still more of a fighter like Kenpachi-sensei or her Otousan. Maybe more like Otousan because Grimm-ji had no qualms what so ever of launching Cero's and Bala's all over the place and Kenpachi-sensei would consider them too close to Kidou.

The usual assaults on Kenpachi-sensei also continued and last for two year before it got to the point that the spiritual pressure from the three of them were putting half of the 11th, and anyone else near by, into the 4th with headaches from trying to survive it.

After that they moved out of town to continue during their third year. Both of them could draw blood from him and Grimm-ji now and both men had stepped up their training, although the chances of Kinomi, and more so Taka, getting to see the later was exceptionally rare.

They had tried to get Stark up to train them but he had just raised one eye brow, turned over, and went back to napping, although he had moved himself enough to assist Zan and Leon on summoning their own Zenpakuto's out of their bodies as both boys were essentially arrancar. Azucena would be joining them in the academy next semester.

There was talk that Zan and Leon, although a few years too young, might also be admitted simply because they had the skill and reiatsu to be on par with their class mates at this point and they had learned from Kinomi and Taka that simply waiting until they were at age would really just be a waste of time, and Ichigo really wanted to go back to the living world so the sooner Zan was done the better.

Kinomi had been pleased when the boys achieved their Zanpakuto's. Now her and Zan could spar in the evenings, and she had to admit he was no easy prey. She hadn't been practicing her martial arts much in the last two years but it seemed Zan and Leon had stepped it up, both by training with Ggio-san, who didn't need his reiatsu to train them that, and Soi Fon-taichou.

To her surprise Zan's Zanpakuto ended up being twin katar, black as sin with crimson crescent moons and a single blood drop in the centre of each moon. Leon's was a simple staff with a pride of lions etched on to it.

Since the two boys were more Arrancar than Shinigami they didn't have to go through hell to learn their Zanpakuto's names. It was whispered in their minds when they pulled forth their weapons. Kinomi pouted for a week.

It was Ggio who took it upon himself to teach the two boys how to release, and Kinomi and Taka were watching, eager to see what the two of them would look like. Apparently Stark informed Taka he would help her next week with hers.

"Any idea's?" Kinomi asked Taka.

"Well I can sort of guess what Leon might look like. I mean I am sure it will be something like Ggio-san's but more lion like. Zan is all up in the air though." Taka guessed.

"I wonder if he will look like Grimm-ji."

"That would be cool." Taka agreed.

It looked like the two boys were just about ready to try and Ggio had finished explaining what to do and expect. Ggio joined the two girls and nodded his head for the boys to try.

"Morder, Leon Melena." Leon called out.

He was washed with power and his staff disappeared. Once the smoke settled it turned out their prediction was right.

Leon's mask had disappeared, but his Lion like features were definitely there. His hair was replaced by a think, but not bushy, mane. Golden fur covered most of his body and each hand sported four long, claw like blades.

"Woot, you go Leon-kun." Taka cheered.

"Yep, just like you, Ggio-san." Kinomi laughed as Leon turned around for them and studied the weapon on his hands.

"Very good, Leon." Ggio smiled the his son, studying the release.

Leon frowned and then sighed with a muttered 'crap.'

"What is it?" Kinomi asked.

"I can't use any of my kidou spells or Shunpo." He grumbled. "I just tried to use 'Sho' to move this rock," he nudged a rock with his foot, "but nothing happened."

With a bang Leon disappeared then reappeared quickly.

"Sondio seemed faster in this form. And…" Leon frowned, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_No not smoke_." Kinomi realized in shock. "_Ash_."

Zan yelped in shock and Taka gasped. Ggio seemed amused. Leon reformed a moment later.

"That is rather weird." He commented. "I wonder."

With a look of concentration the claws on his hands dispersed into ash. The ash just seemed to float there though and didn't move much before he reformed his claws.

"Don't try to do too much at once." Ggio ordered. "Alright Zan, you are up."

"Right." Zan nodded, crossing his twin katar's.

"This I can't wait to see. Oh I hope he looks like Grimm-ji." Kinomi clasped her hands and leaned forward eagerly.

"Subir, Luna Sangre Gemelo." Zan declared.

When the smoke cleared there was silence, and then Kinomi and Taka fell over laughing their heads off. Ggio sighed and chuckled softly.

"Oh god." Kinomi gasped.

"Oh dear." Taka added.

"He looks fine to me. In fact I think I am jealous." Leon pouted.

"Oh god, this is too rich." Kinomi gasped. "Grimm-ji is going to have a fit."

"Oh god is he ever." Taka agreed.

Zan frowned at them. He did look awesome like Leon stated, but they were right. His Otousan was going to have a fit.

His clothing had completely changed to a red trench coat with a black leather belt. Under it was tight fitting black suit. His Katar's were now split into three blades instead of a single blade.

One look at him and all Kinomi could think of was how close to HER Otousan's Bankai he looked. Oh yeah, Grimm-ji was going to have a fit and her Otousan was going to have a riot. The next play time the two men had was likely to get bloody, or rather more bloody than usual.

"_He is going to be a very sexy man when he is older_." Kyattsuai commented.

"_Indeed_." Kinomi agreed with a giggle. "_The girls are going to be all over him._" She chuckled.

"Darn it, I can't use Kidou or Shunpo anymore either." Zan complained, bringing her focus back onto her brother.

He disappeared and reappeared in a bang like Leon had done.

"Aw damn it your Sonido is even more power then mine." Leon grumbled, crossing his arms, weary of the blades now adorning them.

"Yeah." Zan agreed.

"Stop." Ggio suddenly shouted as red energy began to form at the tips of Zan's blades.

The energy dispersed in a small shower of sparks.

"No special moves, Cero's or other such things here." He commented. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh right." Zan looked sheepish.

"Today we are only focusing on the basics. Now lets see how tuff your Hierro is and then you two boys can spar a bit to get use to those bodies and weapons."

They stood still as Ggio walked up to them with what appeared to be a knife with a pressure gage on the end. No doubt something the 12th came up with.

Leon went first, holding his arm out while Ggio pushed the blade down until a small trickle of blood appeared and Leon winced.

"Not bad. On par with mine." Ggio commented.

Leon grinned, pleased.

"You next Zan."

Zan nodded and pulled his sleeves back. Ggio pressed the blade down, and kept pressing until a crack appeared. Frowning, Ggio dropped the now broken tool and asked Kinomi to try and slice through her brother.

Nodding, Kinomi drew Kyattsuai and pressed the blade against her brothers arm before asserting pressure slowly, and she kept asserting until she started swinging. Her blade just bounced off of her brothers arm as if it was hitting a steel wall.

"Holly hell Zan." Kinomi gasped.

"Oh this sucks." Leon pouted. "You wont even need to learn how to parry and dodge at this rate."

"Hitonomi, Kyattuai." Kinomi suddenly called, then took another swing.

Zan yelped as a small trickle of blood was drawn.

"Stronger then Grimm-ji's, but not by a lot yet." Kinomi smirked.

"Some days I wonder about you Neesan." Zan grumbled. "What if you had cut my arm off?"

"Hime-chan could just heal it and you and Grimm-ji would have something more in common." Kinomi just smirked.

Zan looked at her in disbelief and the others had to hold back a chuckle.

"Well, Taka and I are going to go meet up with Kenpachi-sensei and Yachru-chan. Apparently this fresh batch of recruits needs a good run through. We'll leave you boys to train."

With that Taka and Kinomi disappeared with a flash/bang of Shunpo/Sonido. The recruits that were turned out may have been near the top of their combat class, but only because Kinomi and Taka were in a private class. They had a long way to go before becoming proud members of the 11th division, if they even made it past the first month.

Kinomi and Taka just grinned at the looks of horror that passed the new graduates faces when they spotted the two girls standing on either side of Kenpachi, somehow having claimed Yumichika and Ikkaku's old places.

It was an enjoyable afternoon indeed. The new recruits were not bad, but Shinorei-jutsuin had lacking combat standards when it came to what was expected in the 11th and what the girls had grown up with.

By the end of the day both girls had a good work out and the 4th divisions new recruits were getting their practice in. Apparently it was a rather old tradition, or at least had been since Zaraki had become head of the 11th.

Right now Kinomi was headed home, excitement running all over her body in waves. The semester was over which meant they would be going back to the human world to visit with friend and family for a month before returning, when Zan, Leon and Azucena would be joining them in school.

The best part in her mind though was that she would get to see Grimm-ji and that Taka might be joining her for the full trip.

"_I can't wait to see Grimm-ji._" Kinomi sent to Kyattsuai. _"Maybe he will even bring Nel-neesan, or better, bring Taka-chan and I to Hueco Mundo to do some **real** training._"

Kyattsuai chuckled, but their was definitely an undertone of purring that leaked through that caused Kinomi to smile.

Kinomi may not have been the first to learn her Zanpakuto's name in her class, but she was much further along with the relationship. Many others complained about their spirits, even Galgo who complained his was always wanting to move, move, move. As far as Kinomi was concerned though, she loved hers to death, and not just because her spirit was like having her very own version of Pantera.

"_Am I ready to learn Bankai yet?__"_She asked as she had been for the last several months.

"_You are close.__"_Kyattsuai answered, just as Kinomi knew she would.

She was lucky compared to her class mates though, having been birthed and raised around Shinigami she had a huge head start on them with knowing what to expect from her blade and had back ground training they could never even dream of.

Before she could announce she was home, a wave of Reiatsu followed by howling laughter reached her from the back yard.

"_That would be Zan showing Otousan his Resurrección_." She guess correctly.

Kinomi sat silently as she watched Stark talking to both Taka, and to her surprise, Azucena, at the same time. She wondered why Azucena was here seeing as how she had no hollow powers, only pure, low level Shinigami ones. Kinomi had been informed she would only be permitted here if she remained silent and was vowed to secrecy about what she might witness.

She wondered about that because Ggio hadn't demanded any vows from them. Lilinette was also here, why though she wasn't sure. Unohana was watching silently, as was Shunsui-taichou and Ukitake-taichou.

She knew the other two captains were here so that Stark's reiatsu restraining bracelet could be removed. Apparently both men were already familiar with what was going on and Shunsui was snoozing while Ukitake shared his thermos of tea with her.

Taka and Azucena looked thoroughly confused and even a bit shocked. It was killing Kinomi to know what it was Stark was telling them but she didn't dare ask Lilinette if she had any ideas for fear of breaking her silence vow and not being permitted to watch.

The explanation seemed to be over and Stark called Lilinette over before turning his attention to Kinomi.

"Kinomi, what you are about to see here must remain a silent fact. The only reason I am letting you watch is because I got a feeling Taka will tell you anyways." Stark smiled softly down at his daughter.

Kinomi nodded her head vigorously. With a nod of acceptance, Stark rested a hand on Lilinettes shoulder.

"Kechirase, Los Lobos." Stark declared.

Once the smoke cleared Kinomi could only gasp. Lilinette was apparently gone, a fragment of her mask covering one of Starks eyes. His outfit had changed to a more _western_ style and he held twin guns in either hand.

"I hate this." Lilinettes voice came from one, if not both, of the weapons.

Kinomi just gawked in shocked disbelief, before turning her attention to Taka and Azucena, both of who were staring at their parents in confusion. With a small frown, Taka rested her hand on Azucena's shoulder.

"If I mess this up, I just want to let you know now I love you." Taka commented to Azucena.

Azucena nodded her head, looking a little nervous herself.

"Volar, halcón." Taka called out.

There was a flash of light and an explosion. When the dust cleared Kinomi gapped at Taka, and then cheered, forgetting about her silent vow, though she had a feeling it was lifted now.

Taka was amazing. There was no other word to describe her.

Taka had molted brown wings, ears, and tail. Her hair had also became feathers, although the braid with the bell she had earned from Kenpachi seemed to have remained intact. Azucena's hollow mask fragment remained as an eye piece covering her eye, much like Lilinette and Stark.

"Well done." Unohana complimented her daughter.

"Oh thank god." Taka laughed in relief. "Azucena's still here. I can hear her."

Taka flapped her wings a few times, before launching into the sky and returning after a quick circle. She had no apparent weapons yet but with the merger Azucena seemed to recall all of her abilities and was listing them off to Taka.

"Oh, I got to try this one. Pantera-chan." Taka waved her over.

Kinomi shot a quick look at Stark/Lilinette, who gave her a small nod to indicate she could move.

"What do you want me to do, Taka-chan?" She asked.

"Hold on a sec… Okay got it. I want you to hide."

"Hide?" She asked confused.

"Yes, hide. I am going to close my eyes and you are going to go hide."

"Alright."

Taka closed her eyes and Kinomi quickly hid herself, making sure to conceal her reiatsu. After a moment Taka opened her eyes and then pointed right at her. Kinomi frowned in confusion. They played the game several more times before stopping.

"How?" Kinomi asked.

"It's cool, It's like some sort of tracking ability. I simply marked you with a cross hairs and I knew exactly where you were." Taka tilted her head side ways a moment, as if listening to something only she could hear. "Azucena-chan says it only works on one person at a time."

"Cool, did she tell you anything else you can do?" Taka asked.

"Yes, but they are attacks and probably not a good idea to try here yet. My vision is a lot sharper it seems as well."

"Oi, Stark, can we release now?" Lilinettes voice caused both girls to jump and chuckle as they looked at the twin guns holstered on his hips.

With a grimace of annoyance, there was a flash and then the two arrancar were once again standing before them.

Taka also closed her eyes and in a flash the two girls stood there, a little in shock. Taka gave Azucena a huge hug, dancing up and down in excitement.

Kinomi was starting to feel left out. Zan, Leon, Taka, and if rumor was right, Reina all had their Resurreccións now. She was falling behind.

Stark and Lilinette held out their wrist as Ukitake and Shunsui put their bracelets back on, sealing their reiatsu once again.

"_Kyattsuai_?" Kinomi called softly.

"_Yes, Pantera-chan_?"

"_Am I ready to learn Bankai yet_?"

"_Almost_."

Kinomi sighed. She was going to start falling behind, granted she doubted even with this revelation that Azucena would suddenly start hanging out with them around the 11th or would be following them everywhere.

Still.

"_Kyattsuai_?"

"_Hmm_?"

"_What do I need to do to get even more prepared_?"

"_You are already on the right path, Pantera-chan._" Kyattsuai assured her. "_A huntress must wait until her prey is in the right spot._"

Kinomi briefly wondered if her Otousan had to put up as much of a fight earning his Bankai.

"_No, Otousan got his in three days and that was not long after becoming a Shinigami. Of course he sort of cheated and I don__'__t want to earn Kyattsuai Bankai that way. I want to do it right._"

The only consolation was that she would be going to the living world in a few days, and Taka was coming with her. In a few days she would get to meet up with Grimm-ji and see the family left behind.

"_Hmm, I wonder if Toshiro-taichou will be our escort again. He has every other time. I swear there is something going on between him and Karin-Obachan rather Otousan acknowledges it or not._"

Her prediction was right. Toshiro stood ready to escort them to the living world and Kinomi was sure he had taken a shower that morning and had his uniform pressed. He also seemed to be rather nervous.

Taka joined them with a warning from her mother to behave. The gate opened and they rushed through to meet their friends waiting on the other side.

A lot had changed in the three years they had been living in soul society. Ishida and Orihime eventually married and had a boy, now 1. Yuzu had also married a young man and was now four months pregnant with their first child. Chad was now an instructor at the local college teaching Spanish as a second language and was rumored to be dating one of the librarians.

All three still fought hollows as well as Karin, much to Ichigo's annoyance but it was an old argument and he had long since giving up knowing just how stubborn a Kurosaki could be on account of being one.

The Vizard did what the Vizard did, and only Shinji and Hiyori were there to meet them. Zan was quick to announce he had learned his Resurrección and would show them later. Kinomi smiled and hugged her aunts and nodded to the others, her senses searching for only one thing.

There. She knew it wouldn't take long.

Kinomi grinned as she grabbed Taka's hand and the two raced away from the gathering to head a block over, Zan quickly on their heals, and then ahead of them.

"Stupid Sonpo." Kinomi growled.

Taka and Kinomi caught up quickly though, grinning to see Zan talking to his Otousan a mile a minute.

"Nel-chan." Kinomi called happily.

"Hmm. Oh, hello, Pantera-chan, Taka-chan." Nel greeted them with a large excited wave.

"Oi." Grimmjow protested.

"I was saving the best for last." Kinomi grinned as she shared a quick hug with her Otooji and they broke apart before anyone could notice, stealing Pantera in the process and giving the blade a quick hug for old times sake before returning the blade to her rightful owner.

"Grimmjow-sensei." Taka greeted warmly.

"Taka-chan, you sure have grown." He nodded.

"Soul Society is getting boring." Kinomi complained. "I mean it's cool that Ukitake-sensei is teaching Taka-chan and I specifically, but other then Kenpachi-sensei no one else is willing to spar with us."

"Well, Ikkaku-taichou does on occasion, but he is so far behind paper work he doesn't get much time." Taka added.

"And they wouldn't let us go on the field training trip the fifth and sixth years do, even though we can wipe the floor with them." Kinomi added.

"Ah, so you are looking for some real combat huh." Grimmjow asked.

Both girls nodded, as did Zan.

"Leon-kun and I are suppose to be starting soon, but with all the training we got from Ggio-san and playing with Soi Fon-taichou and from what Taka and Kinomi tell me, it will be too easy." Zan sighed.

"Well, combat anyway." Kinomi corrected. "All those stupid law classes and such, ugh." She stuck out a tongue.

"Oi, Grimmjow, kidnapping my kids are you." Ichigo's voice interrupted the conversation.

They looked up to see him leaning over the side of the building, grinning down at them with a look Kinomi knew was going to spell disaster.

"I was thinking about bringing them to Hueco Mundo and showing them what real fighting is about." Grimmjow answered.

That caused the three kids to perk up in clear interest.

"Hay Zan, show your Otousan your Resurrección." Ichigo smiled.

"Oh right." Zan jumped back and drew his twin Katars.

Kinomi and Taka shared a look, and then retreated.

"Subir, Luna Sangre Gemelo." Zan called out.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oooo, Zan-chan, you look awesome." Nel exclaimed.

"Oh fuck no." Grimmjow shouted.

Ichigo was just laughing.

"Is something wrong, Otousan?" Zan asked confused.

"You are so dead Kurosaki. What the hell did you do to my son?" He demanded.

"Nothing you didn't do to my daughter." Ichigo shrugged.

"She doesn't turn into an image of me." He pointed out.

"She might as well." Ichigo pointed out with a grumble.

"So were you serious about taking us to Hueco Mundo for some real training?" Kinomi asked to break up the situation before it turned into a fight and ripped up half the city.

"Yes." Grimmjow answered.

"No." Ichigo said at the same time.

"My son." Grimmjow pointed out.

"Rukia's as well."

"She gets him most of the time. I am sure I am owed several hours, if not years, of parenting time."

"You want to bring my son where?" Rukia asked calmly, coming onto the scene.

"Grimm-ji offered to bring us to Hueco Mundo for some real training. Can we go, please Okaasan, please, please, please." Kinomi begged.

"No." Ichigo stated firmly.

"Why not?" Nel asked. "How old are you now Pantera-chan?"

"15, turning 16." She answered.

"How old were you when you raided Hueco Mundo, Ichigo?" Nel asked.

Ichigo scowled. "I had my Bankai and Hollow forms." He pointed out.

"You were also fighting Espada, and the only three left are not going to be eating your brats." Grimmjow snorted.

"Two days." Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo gasped at her.

"Nel does have a point. The big threat is gone and you know they can easily take out anything up to, and probably including, an Adjucas. However," Rukia glared at the two former Espada, "if they come back with anything more then a minor scratch or odd bruise there will be two _less_ former Espada." She threatened coldly.

"Awesome, you rock Okaasan." Kinomi cheered.

Zan simply hugged her. Taka cheered next to Kinomi.

"But not tonight. We have friends and family to please. You can go next week." Rukia added.

It put a bit of a damper on the celebration, but not by much. The group split up, the Kurosaki's heading to Isshin's place for dinner while Grimmjow and Nel returned home for the time being.


	7. Light's Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit from this story

Chapter 7

Lights Shadow

She opened slid the door open, sighing as she let the stress of the day flow away from her. Rina was stabilized and Galgo was spending the night with his youngest sister to keep her company. Ukitake was at his own estate and hadn't had an attack in a while. Isane was easily capable of taken care of the 4th.

There was no one at home other than her husband. That thought brought a smile to her face as she entered her home to find dinner ready and waiting for her, two candles lit the room and a meal that made her smile in remembrance sat on the table.

"I asked for their help. It has been a while since we had a chance to be alone." Stark came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on the back of her neck. "I was hoping we could enjoy it fully this time."

Unohana smiled as she leaned back into his tender embrace and tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. His hand untied the front of her obi and let it fall the ground.

The front of her uniform now open he moved his hands under the material till he hit her skin. She felt him smile against her neck shortly before his hands moved from her stomach to cup a breast each and give them a soft squeeze.

"Are we planning to eat, or are you the only one going to get a meal?" She asked softly.

He chuckled, but did remove his hands from her flesh and helped her out of the majority of her uniform before letting her take a seat on the large pillow set before the table of food.

Not surprisingly there was only one pair of chopsticks and he quickly settled behind her, letting her lean against his broad chest. He claimed the weapons before she could. The next hour was spent in leisure as they took turns feeding each other, sometimes with the chopsticks, sometimes off various parts of their bodies.

Somehow all of their clothing ended up removed at some point and she ended up laying across the table with him eating her. She gasped and mewed in pleasure as pleasured her. Wanting more she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up her body and into a deep kiss.

"Take me." She ordered sternly.

"As you wish, Mistress." He grinned down at her.

Sighing in not quite annoyance she spread her legs a bit wider to let him settle between them easier. His tongue entered her mouth the same time he sheathed himself in her. She gasped at the familiar feel of him filling her. He took the opportunity to explore her mouth more fully.

Unohana became a withering mass beneath him as he worked her in ways only he knew how. It had started so small when she was still his slave in Hueco Mundo. The night she had returned his touch and sought to give him a bit of pleasure.

The laziest bastard in the world knew just how to get her worked up and she was honestly surprised no one had some rushing to her small estate to figure out what kind of animal was making the noises he was getting out of her.

She let out a long groan as she felt herself come to completion. He followed after several more thrust, sighing in pleasure.

"Once again, it is no wonder you are the _Primera_." She grinned at him, heavily out of breath.

He smiled down at her and gave her another kiss. Which led to another. And another. Before long they were all over her body. She yelped a bit when he picked her up and brought her to their futon.

"Stark." She muttered.

"Shh. It is not often we get the house to ourselves."

"You mean it's not often you are awake enough to enjoy this." She countered.

"All the more reason to keep me interested." He pointed out.

Chuckling her hands snaked around him until they found all the ticklish spots she knew so well. By the end of her assault he was under her and it was her turn to make him moan beneath her as she worked him.

Dinner went well. Kinomi wasn't at all surprised to see Toshiro was joining them for dinner, although her Otousan seemed rather shocked. Oh yeah, there were definite sparks going off between the white haired taichou and Karin.

The weekend couldn't come fast enough as far as Kinomi was concerned. It was with great joy, for the kids anyway, that Ichigo escorted them to where they would be meeting up with Grimm-ji and Nel-chan.

The two arrancar were ready and waiting for them. Small packs of supplies on their backs, consisting mainly of food and a sleeping bag, they followed the two arrancar through the garganta and out onto the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Kinomi could see the warring in her Otousans face about leaving them here, but in the end he sighed in resignation and read the two arrancar the riot act. It might have been more threatening if he hadn't been reading it from a piece of paper that Rukia had written for him so he wouldn't forget her words.

Then with a hug to the three kids, he stepped back through the garganta and it closed, leaving them on the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"Freeeeeeeeedom." Kinomi and Taka shouted in pure joy, letting their reiatsu completely lose, followed quickly by Zan.

In Soul Society they held their reiatsu down as they didn't want every Shinigami showing up to 'slay the hollows,' at least in Zan and Taka's case.

Grimmjow chuckled and Nel smiled as the wave of reiatsu washed over them. No where near strong enough to threaten them but easily the equivalent of a low level arrancar. Seeing as how most of those left were now serving Grimmjow and Nel there was no real need to worry.

Letting lose, Grimmjow and Nel followed the kids example, letting their reiatsu flare as well, but making sure not to harm the kids. They were both pleased when they were able to let it lose completely with only a slight amount of discomfort to the kids. They left it there, after all it was just more training.

As the five Reiatsu's swept out across the desert every hollow paused to look where it had come from before quickly scurrying for cover. While Nel wasn't really one for needless killing, with Kinomi there to finish off any of the prey the poor souls would be sent back into the circle of life and be freed of their torment.

"Alright brats." Grimmjow called their attention to him. "The one who kills the most gets out of dish duty. Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." The three declared, drawing their respective weapons.

"_Finally, real combat_." Kinomi cheered to Kyattsuai.

Strong purring was the only answer she got.

With a grin, Grimmjow launched off in a random direction, the three kids following immediately behind him with Nel bringing up the rear. It took a while to find the first prey. Being the youngest Grimmjow let Zan have it.

Zan was as serious as Tatsuki and Soi Fon when it came to fighting so he wasted no time engaging and defeating his target, leaving it laying in a pool of its own fluids for Kinomi to send off back into the cycle of life.

He took a few scratched but otherwise came out the other side unhurt. Kinomi let Taka have the next one they found. Taka played with hers awhile before getting board and Kinomi put it out of its misery.

The next one they found was stronger then the first two and Kinomi looked forward to the fight. The last two had been typical hollow, but this one felt like a freshly evolved adjucas. A real challenge.

Grimmjow and Nel stood back, watching silently as the large ferret like adjucas stalked around Kinomi. Kinomi watched her target, stalking along with the hollow, both of them circling each other.

"You reek like a Shinigami child." The creature hissed.

"My parents are." She answered simply.

The creature paused to look at the four 'hollow' behind her.

"We wont interfere. We don't need to." Grimmjow assured the creature with a mocking grin.

"Arrancar?" The creature asked.

Nel nodded.

"This your pet?"

"Niece." Grimmjow answered.

The adjucas stopped his stalking and began to back off, away from the group. Kinomi frowned.

"I see."

Clearly this creature had a strong intelligence and did not want to tangle with the arrancar. In fact it was looking for an escape.

"Look." Kinomi bristled. "This is suppose to be a training exercise. If you fight me with everything you got I promise not to kill you." Kinomi offered.

The adjucas stopped its slow retreat to regard her curiously.

"Please." Kinomi begged. "It wont be any fun or educational if I try to beat you up while your trying to run away."

"A shinigami brats begging to spar with a hollow. What is the world coming to?" The adjucas shock its head.

"If you wont play with Pantera-chan, we really have no use for you." Grimmjow pointed out with a wide grin that promised death.

"Very well Shinigami. We will… spar." The creature stopped its retreat.

"Kurosaki Pantera Kinomi." She introduced herself as was proper with opponents that had a brain.

"Hurón Marfil." The Adjucas introduced itself.

"Hitonomi, Kyattsuai." Kinomi declared, her blade changing slightly as she activated her Shikai.

With a wide smile, Kinomi leaped into battle. Hurón was fast, as expected of the weasel like creature. Her Shunpo was just strong enough to run even with his speed. His strength was on par with hers as well. His agility was slightly better, but unlike her he didn't have a blade, just a lot of sharp claws and a set of fangs. In short, it was awesome.

The two of them weaved about each other, exchanging several hits on each other and blocking far more. They came to a stand still after the first exchange, blood running from a few cuts on her right arm and he had blood running down his front left and rear right legs.

"I am impressed Shinigami. I expected you to start crying as soon as the sight of your own blood reached your eyes." Hurón hissed to her.

"It's Pantera, not Shinigami." She corrected him. "And if I was that weak Grimm-ji would disown me." She smiled, flashing a grin at the blue haired arrancar watching the fight with a small smile.

"I see. Let us continue then, Pantera-san."

With a wide grin Kinomi charged in again. Kyattsuai cut flesh when he failed to parry her and created sparks when she clashed with his claws. Small cuts and bruises began to form on her own body as well but she hardly noticed them.

The fight lasted a good fifteen minutes. Kinomi had never felt more alive in her life then she did here and now. Predictable she won, leaving an exhausted Hurón at her feet. Hurón glared up at her, but didn't have the strength or reiatsu left to continue fighting.

"Thank you for the amazing fight Hurón-san. I was highly educational." Kinomi thanked, a look of shock crossing Hurón face as Kinomi sheathed Kyattsuai and bowed to him. "I hope we can spar again some day." She added.

She was hurting pretty bad herself now that the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off, but she managed to force it off and walk calmly away from Hurón, making sure not to turn her back to him just encase he was dumb enough to attack her.

Once she was back at the group, she allowed herself to cheer and share a high five with Taka before wincing and leaning on her friend for support, cursing about the injuries she had sustained during the battle.

Nel walked up to speak quietly to Hurón and heal his wounds a bit while Grimmjow smiled at her in pleasure and smacked her on the back with a sincere congratulations, causing her to stumble and nearly fall to her knees if she hadn't been holding onto Taka for support. Kinomi sat still while Taka treated her injuries.

Once Nel was pleased with Hurón's condition and Kinomi's own wounds were more or less tended to they headed out to find a place to make camp and eat. Kinomi offered a cheerful wave to Hurón as they headed out.

"_Well fought, Pantera-chan._" Kyattsuai's voice echoed in her head.

"_Thank you_. _Bankai_?"

Kyattsuai's chuckled echoed through her mind, but there was no answer. Kinomi sighed, but was still pleased with her performance.

"Kurosaki Pantera Kinomi eh." Hurón mused to himself as he watched the strange party move away from him.

"Is it over, Hurón-sama?" A small voice asked.

Hurón nodded his head in answer. A smaller adjucas emerged from its hiding place in the sand. The small rat like creature climbed up onto the top of Hurón head and watched with him as the strange group walked away, the young girls still laughing and cheering on a fight well done, even if Kinomi was limping heavily from her wounds and had to lean on her friend for support.

"Shinigami." The rat hissed.

"A pet to the arrancar." Hurón pointed out. "She is strong, and not at full potential. I can see why the arrancar are keeping her."

"Respect for a Shinigami?"

"Respect well earned." Hurón countered. "I would not want to fight her when she reaches her full potential."

"Arrancar. Thought they were all dead when Aizen-sama was killed." The rat spit.

"Espada." Hurón corrected. "Both of the adults." He added.

That caused the rat to pause and shudder as it realized how close to death they had come.

"Pantera…"

"You know love, I knew there is a reason you were the brains of this operation." Ichigo smiled at his wife.

"The kids are out of the way for a change and the only thing between you, me and the bed is our cloths." Rukia smirked back.

"Something easily remedied." He smirked as he quickly devised them both of their clothing and had her pinned beneath him on their bed in no time.

"Ichigo." She gasped as he literally attacked her neck and breast with kisses.

"What? You want me to stop?" He asked mischievously.

"Yes. No. Damn it Ichigo." She growled.

He chuckled and moved a hand between her legs. She let lose a rather beautiful yelp as his fingers worked their way into her, his thumb playing with a rather sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her hands flew down to grasp his hand, trying to get him to stop before she exploded. With a smirk he removed his hand and she sighed in relief, only to gasp as she was penetrated by a far thicker part of his anatomy.

"Ichigo." She shouted, gasping in pleasure as he started on her.

His hands held him above her, hers found and squeezed his ass, pulling him deeper into her. He sighed in pleasure above her, setting a solid and deep rhythm. One he could keep up for hours, leaving her writing in pleasure below him.

When her eyes found his again at one point she noticed once again the whites had turned black, but still remained bright brown. She felt his reiatsu crackling in the air around them. It played across her skin, a wonderful sensation of power that caressed and enveloped her.

She hadn't seen him like this since the first night they had spent together, the night when Kinomi had been conceived. A night she would remember for all time. He roared her name when he completed inside her, her nails digging into his back as she shouted his name in response.

The rest of the trip was not as exciting. All they found were regular ranked hollow. The Adjucas were smart enough to avoid them, even after Grimmjow and Nel hid their reiatsu and Kinomi flared hers to make it looked like a fancy meal. All that accomplished was to attract every normal hollow for miles and even a few menos that seemed to come all at once and gave them one hell of a good work out.

Not near enough for Grimmjow or Nel to even think about releasing, but they did actually have to pay partial attention to what they were doing. The fighting was thick enough they even got to use their special moves.

Taka fired out clusters of Bala with the odd Cero.

Kinomi launched her Toranekosuto, watching with satisfaction as the waves of green energy sliced through everything with ease and leave three large rents in the sand where it hit.

For the first time they got to see Zan's ability. He called it Sangre Inciso, but it might as well have been called a red Getsuga Tensho, much to Grimmjows annoyance. It was bad enough his sons Resurrección looked like Ichigo in his Bankai form, but his main attack had to be a near copy as well. Someone somewhere was definitely mocking him.

"You look happy." Nel commented, sitting down next to the blue haired arrancar.

"What makes you think that?" Grimmjow asked, making sure he was no longer smiling.

"You have a right to be." Nel commented, letting a small smile light her face up as she also looked to the three sleeping children. "They are strong. A good legacy."

He merely nodded his head in agreement. Nel was probably the only one who knew that losing Pantera had actually caused him some discomfort. He had grown use to the little brat following him around, 'tera being dragged behind her and a look of hero worship in her eyes.

He wished he could say he loved his own Son more than Pantera, but the truth was he had little to do with Comillo's upbringing and had spent so much time and energy on little Pantera.

And god was he proud of her. She was strong with the potential to be as great as he was. She did everything to the best of her ability and constantly strived to be better. It was a pity she didn't have any hollow blood in her, but oh well. Technically they were all evolved from humans anyway.

"So, now that the kids are asleep, think we can get some alone time." Nel asked with a purr, shuffling closer to him.

"Not a lot of privacy here. Wouldn't want to wake up the kids." He pointed out.

"Sounds like an excuse to avoid your husbandly duties." She complained, crawling into his lap.

"You are insufferable, you know that?" He sighed, but his hands did rise to rest on her hips.

"And you love me for it." She pointed out, straddling his hips now and pushing him to the ground.

He didn't resist, letting her pin him to the ground and brush his jacket aside so she could run her hands across his chest.

"This really isn't the time or place to be doing this." He pointed out.

"So stop me." She challenged, giving his cheek a small lick.

He sighed, knowing there really wasn't any arguing with her when she got like this. It was much easier to just let her do what she wanted. Hell it definitely didn't hurt him any.

"If you two are going to get crazy on each other, could you at least control your reiatsu so the rest of us can sleep?"

Both of them jumped and looked sheepishly over to where Kinomi was glaring at them in clear, exhausted annoyance.

"Told you they could wake up." He grunted in annoyance.

"Pantera-chan, go back to sleep and forget you saw anything." Nel smiled at her.

Kinomi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"If Zan-kun wakes up and catches you two, I wont be the one explaining the birds and bees to him." She threatened. "I already had to explain where we all came from." She grumbled.

"Wait, what?" Grimmjow shot up, looking at her in surprise.

"Some noble bastard brought up Reina-chan's heritage and it made Zan upset thinking he might have been brought into the world the same way. I assured him that was not the case." Kinomi answered, rolling back up in her sleeping bag with the intent to go back to sleep.

The two former espada shared a look, then sighed and took up guard positions, Nel pouting a little at her fun getting interrupted.

"I'll make it up to you when the kids are gone." He promised.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really." He promised. "Blood and all."

She closed the distance between them quickly, jumping up and hugging him before returning to her guard post. He ran a hand through his hair and wondered what he did to end up with her, never mind she was the only known female arrancar of Espada level left alive short of one of the kids or Lilinette, and a King needed his Queen.

The next day didn't bring much more luck in their hunting. They used Kinomi as bait again but all they tagged was large amounts of dim witted regular hollow with the odd patch of menos. Still, there wasn't a single student in Shinoreijutsuin who could claim to have fought and killed menos. Hell only 6th year students could really claim to even fight regular hollows and that was in units and supervised.

It was getting late and they knew they would have to return the brats soon before their parents had a panic attack. Nel opened up the Garganta, bringing them back to the real world where they were met by Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia looked slightly relieved once her eyes were done roaming over the three kids to make sure they were not injured too badly. Kinomi, Zan and Taka assaulted them at once, going on about their adventure and how Kinomi had taken on an Adjucas an won.

Nel barely gave them time to say bye before dragging Grimmjow back through the gate so he could make good on his promise to make up for their time lost the night before.

They were able to go back to Hueco Mundo one last time before they had to return back to soul society. Unfortunately they were once again unable to find any really challenging prey.

All too soon they had to return to Seireitei and the next school semester would be starting up. Zan was excited to get to start school with Leon and Unohana could only stare in surprise when she found out Taka had got to go play around in Hueco Mundo.

Of course Kenpachi was thrilled when he learned Kinomi had taken on and beat an Adjucas and Yachiru-chan quickly demanded that she tell the whole story. She was more than thrilled to tell the tale, Yumi-taichou and Ikkaku-taichou also stopping by to hear the tale.

"And that's how it went." Kinomi finished with a wide grin.

"That was awesome Pantera-chan." Yachiru chirped.

"It was even better to watch." Taka added. "The best part though had to be that the Adjucas actually thought Pantera-chan was Grimmjow-sensei's pet." Taka laughed.

Kinomi bristled in annoyance, but eventually joined in on the laughter, it was kind of funny when you thought about it. Her, a pet? As if.

Eventually they had to head home, after all they ALL had class the next morning and she was going to have to show Zan and Leon around the school. With a wave goodbye Taka and Kinomi headed home, getting ready for the next year of school.

It was not surprising that Zan and Leon quickly took the top of their combat class. The teacher just sighed, shook his head, and shipped them off to join Taka and Kinomi in their private lessons with Ukitaki-taichou instead of wasting their time like they had with the girls.

Of course Zan and Leon were not really the type of fighters that Ukitake was specialized in to train, so with a bit of work he managed to get permission for Ggio to have his reiatsu unsealed to train the boys along side the girls every day.

Sometimes the four would even spar with each other. Kinomi usually chose to spar with Leon simply because she spared with Zan all the time at home and wanted a bit of a change.

With Ggio around Reina even started to show up once a week to train with them. Of course Barbo showed up soon after. A month later Galgo even showed up, muttering about how Garou wouldn't shut up until he had agreed to train with them. Akata also showed up, although he never used his blade and only used Kidou.

Suddenly it went from simple sparing to actual group tactics where Ggio would take two of them on at a time in FULL swing, holding nothing back and leaving Akata to put them back together again before their next class.

This year they got to participate in the real world exercise and slaughtered said exercise. Kinomi, Taka and Reina had been put in a three person cell with Akata and Galgo teaming up with some 6th year.

Taka and Kinomi took the forward position with Reina backing them up with Kidou. It was too easy. So easy that Kinomi and Taka didn't even bother with their Shikai and Reina kept to low level Kidou spells and no incantations.

Their scores were so high they were actually invited to the 6th years group training sessions, something Ukitake insisted they do as group fighting was something they needed to work on.

Leon and Zan were upset they couldn't go to, but at the same time happy they got both teachers to themselves on those days. Ever since the one attack no others had been dumb enough to mess with any of the HMKs.

"Otousan has been making his displeasure at the suggestion acknowledged, yet I fear he is threatened to be overruled. The heads of several of the notable noble families, several of the lesser noble houses and even some of the well standing shinigami have been highly suggesting for such a motion to be passed and implemented without delay." Barbo finished.

"I didn't understand half of what you just said, but I take the gist was 'they don't trust us and want us expelled and restrained like Stark, Lilinette and Ggio because they fear us?'" Kinomi clarified.

"That is what I just finished explaining." Barbo confirmed.

"Why didn't you just say so." Taka sighed in annoyance.

"That could become troublesome." Akata commented.

"What of the 13 honourable taichou?" Reina asked. "Being students of Shinoreijutsuin relegates us under the domain of making these concerns a Shinigami affair, and should not be considered a noble affair."

"Most of the Taichou are unpleased with the notion being presented. Kurotuschi-taichou does still desires to gain further knowledge about us. Otousan and Unohana-taichou support us, as do a considerable number of the others." Barbo answered.

"I regret my inability to control my emotions is what gave them the opportunity to threaten us in this manner." Reina apologized.

"The fault does not lie with you Reina-san." Barbo brushed her comment off.

Kinomi and Taka shared a look, then both sighed. Sometimes Kinomi wondered about the two of them.

"I will see if there is anything in the records to help divert the Nobles." Akata offered.

"How?" Zan asked curiously.

"It is best if I am not involved with you." Akata simply said before standing up and leaving.

"I wonder about him some days." Leon muttered.

"Leave Akata-kun alone." Kinomi ordered. "Now then, is there anything we can do to help the situation, and please, use _normal_ words?" She turned her attention back to Barbo.

"If at all possible, curb your skills." He requested.

"Why?" Taka demanded.

"I don't think that is a good idea in Taka-chan and I case." Kinomi pointed out. "If we started holding back it would draw way too much attention as we are both rather vocal."

"True." Barbo agreed. "However the rest of us can 'hit our peeks.' As we are being trained by Ukitake-taichou and Ggio-san we can continue to improve in private. However it might be advisable to return to the regular classes and only attend the special training on occasion." Barbo suggested.

"This is stupid." Leon grumbled. "Wait a tick, what about after school hours? We can set a time where we can all meet up and continue working on our group tactics." He suggested.

"I would not advocate using Kuchiki-sama's estate as the potential of offering the opposition another area to attack with their feeble attempts to undermine his authority is possible." Reina pointed out.

Kinomi noted that despite Reina's rather long and flowery response, she hadn't objected to the idea of them all training together. Kinomi may not have been as wise as the others when it came to politics but even she could see that they could be in trouble if things turned out against them and the only people they had to really trust were each other.

"I might know of a place." Zan piped up. "I can show you all later this evening after dinner."

Kinomi looked at her beaming brother in confusion, before the possible location suddenly jumped into her brain as well.

"If you are thinking where I think you are thinking then I am ashamed for not thinking of it first." Kinomi slapped her brother on the back in pride.

"Try saying that five times fast." Taka muttered.

"Will be adequate for our desires?" Barbo asked.

"Yes." Kinomi answered without hesitation. "It will work perfectly."

The bell rang and they all returned to their classes. They didn't see Akata at all that evening although Azucena mentioned she might have seen him entering the 12th sometime after school.

They didn't all want to arrive at the same time so Kinomi told Taka where they were going during their usual after school meet up at the 11th so she could bring Azucena and Galgo. Zan went and got Leon, Barbo and Reina followed them at a decent distance. Kinomi went ahead of the others first to make sure the place was secure.

Once inside she let her reiatsu lose, calling forth her shikai and summoning Kyattsuai to manifest. If anything would bring someone investigating it would be that much reiatsu going off.

It was so very rare Kinomi got to actually spar with Kyattsuai in the physical plane, and so took this moment to do so. After all the others wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes to give anyone investigating plenty of time to show up.

Kyattsuai may not have had hands to hold a sword but Kinomi knew the zanpakuto spirit was extremely fast and had a very strong spiritual pressure, much like Kenpachi-sensei's, that made cutting her very difficult.

Kinomi remembered the first few times she had spared with Kyattsuai. It had been about as bad as Taka-chan's and hers first miserable attempt at ambushing Kenpachi-sensei.

Now she could hold Kyattsuai at bay, in fact she was certain it wouldn't be much longer before she could _beat_ the white panther. Kinomi and Kyattsuai were not going full out, after all they were suppose to be training with the others and it wouldn't do for the others to arrive and be too exhausted to train.

She knew the first group had arrived because Kyattsuai disappeared. With a grin she dropped her shikai and sheathed her blade while turning to greet Taka, Azucena and Galgo.

Taka was packing a fold up table and Azucena and Galgo were loaded down with cushions.

"Sorry we took so long Pantera-chan." Taka apologized. "We had a hard time finding the place. Were you just training with Kyattsuai cause we couldn't feel a damn thing until we got down here?"

"Yeah I was. If you couldn't feel that then we should be safe to do whatever we want here without anyone noticing." Kinomi grinned, helping them set up the table and cushions.

"I didn't ask 'tsuki-chan if she wanted to come. I wasn't sure if she should." Azucena spoke up hesitantly.

"That is fine. She isn't broiled up in this mess anyway and I would sooner keep it that way." Kinomi responded.

"What is this place?" Galgo asked curiously, looking around.

"It's a place Urahara-san made for training. This is also the place Otousan achieved his Bankai in three days." Kinomi answered.

"And where Renji-taichou achieved his as well, but it took longer than three days." Zan added as he and Leon arrived.

"I don't think I am ready to go for that yet." Galgo muttered.

Taka laughed as she helped Azucena set the table with the cups, thermoses of tea, and rice balls that the youngest girl had put together for them. They had just finished setting the table when Reina and Barbo arrived.

They all sat down and began their meeting.

"This place appears to be suitably adequate to our needs." Barbo nodded, looking around the underground training area.

"Otousan said there is a hot spring around back that has healing properties as well." Kinomi waved off to the back. "And this place conceals reiatsu so we can go full out and not draw any attention.

"Is anyone else aware of this place?" Galgo asked.

"Not that I know of. There were no prints in the dust that I could see coming in. As far as I know not many people know of this place." Kinomi answered.

"We dare not convene too frequently least we acquire unwanted attention towards ourselves and this location." Reina pointed out.

"Even once a week may bring us into compromise." Barbo agreed.

"Every second Sunday?" Leon suggested.

"Sunday is a good day. Most people are sloppy and lazy on Sundays or would predict we need to be home for school the next day and not watch us as diligently." Kinomi agreed.

"What will our declaration be should we become compromised?" Barbo asked.

"It should not be our interest to compromise Kuchiki-sama, as Kuchiki-sama will be the only defense at our exposal should we require noble assistance." Reina pointed out.

"Why can't she just say 'let's leave Byakuya-san out of it, we may need him get us out of trouble.'" Taka muttered.

Kinomi, Leon and Zan chuckled.

"Regardless of how it is put, Reina-chan is right. We do not want anyone else getting in trouble for our actions. We do not need to give those noble bastards any more ammunition then they already have on us." Kinomi pointed out.

"And if they do decide we are a threat and should be sealed?" Galgo asked.

Silence.

"Otousan will not stand for it." Kinomi commented. "My family will just leave, but the rest of may not be so lucky."

"I for one would leave." Taka snorted. "Like hell I am going to permit myself to be sealed. I mean, I would miss Otousan and Okaasan, but we are getting old enough to make our own decisions and care for ourselves."

"I would leave. In fact…" Leon was suddenly silent.

"What is it, Leon-kun?" Kinomi asked.

"I was playing around with my spells when I accident, sort of…" He looked around the room, going so far as to place his hand on the ground and cast Pesquisa, something Ggio had been teaching them lately. Assured they were safe he spoke just load enough so they could hear him. "I can make a Garganta." He admitted.

They all looked at him in shock.

"You can what?" Zan demanded.

"I can make one. I did it by accident and managed to close it right away before too many alarms were tripped."

"You do realize that only the Espada were strong enough to make those things and now you are telling me the 2nd weakest member of us can do it?" Taka demanded. "No offense meant Leon, but other then Azucena-chan you do have the lowest level of Reiatsu."

"Maybe, but I also have the best control." He pointed out.

"That is undeniable." Reina agreed.

"Well, it would be a last resort thing, but at least we know it's an option." Kinomi nodded. "The thing will be escaping before they seal us. We will need a warning ahead of time."

"I may be able to work something out with Otousan." Barbo offered. "Some form of warning to give us time to met up and retreat."

"Where should we convene should this event occur?" Reina asked.

"Here. With the shielding Leon will be able to cast his garganta and no one will know where to find us for some time." Kinomi answered without hesitation. "But Leon, for sure you can cast a garganta?"

Leon stood up and moved away from the table. He closed his eyes, and then tapped the air before him, a look of pure concentration on his face. They watched in awe as a line ripped across the air and then spread apart.

"Holy shit." Taka gasped.

As quickly as he opened it Leon closed it before anything could attempt to come through or they triggered alarms. He looked sheepishly back at the group.

"Well, that will be our ticket out of here if the shit hit's the fan." Kinomi grinned. "It might not be a bad idea to put together an emergency kit to keep here in case we do need to bolt." She added.

"Agreed." Barbo agreed.

"Well, shall we get any training in tonight or just finish up and head home." Taka asked.

"No training tonight." Galgo muttered.

"I believe today has been adventurous enough." Reina commented.

"When should we meet here again?" Zan asked.

"This Sunday." Kinomi ordered. "And then every 2nd Sunday after that."

"Should we include Akata?" Zan asked hesitently.

"Let me deal with Akata-kun." Kinomi promised. "I'll see you all at school tomorrow."

"We should depart separately to prevent suspicion." Reina declared.

"A good idea." Kinomi agreed.

With that they decided to head out, leaving separately with Kinomi leaving last. She erased their foot prints before also heading home. Hopefully all their planning would never need to be implemented, but she wasn't going to leave anything to chance.


	8. Akata

Chapter 8

Akata

Ever since the day that Barbo brought them up to speed on what was going on with the conspiracy, Akata had been avoiding them like the plague. The only ones who didn't seem upset by his sudden even greater distancing of them was Kinomi and Azucena, who never really noticed the so called distancing since she saw him and his sister daily at the 4th.

He was spending most of his free time at the 12th and not one of them was interested in going anywhere near that place. Heaven and hell know what would happen if Kurotsuchi ever got his slimy paws on any of them. The only one safe, or as safe as anyone could be when involved with the 12th, was Kinomi with her boring pure blood.

Barbo, Reina and Galgo returned to regular weapons class, stopping by only once in a while to train with them. They continued to meet every second Sunday at their new hide out to train together, with the continued exception of Akata.

Leon and Zan were doing alright in their classes, seeing as how they were the youngest students in said classes by several years. Azucena remained an at par fighter, everything about her was average other then her mask fragment.

The year went by without anymore word on the case against them, so Kinomi felt it safe to presume their anti campaign tactics must have been working, at least for now.

"_We are still children now, not too much of a threat, but once we are all legal adults, then what? People are not as frightened of children as they are adults. Once we graduate and join the gotei 13, then what?"_

"_Things will be what things will be."_ Kyattsuai's voice echoed in her mind, calming her slightly.

"_Yeah. I can't argue with that. Still. This is never going to end is it?"_

"_There will always be those jealous of those with power._" Kyattsuai agreed. _ "And while you yourself may be somewhat exempted from this, the mixed heritage of the others make them easy targets."_

"_Well, I am sure if they ever found out I call one of the still 'at large espada' Otooji the fire works would light up the whole city for years to come."_

Kyattsuai's agreeing chuckles echoed through her mind.

With a deep breath Kinomi focused her mind and quickly found herself in her inner world.

As usual the soft moon light reflected off of the white sand of the tropical forest. At once Kinomi assumed a defensive stance and quickly ducked to the side as Kyattsuai's claws barely missed her.

They sparred for several minutes, the terrain making it difficult as the thick foliage offered Kyattsuai a considerable amount of cover to stalk and hunt through and the sand constantly shifted under her feet. It was moments like this that Kinomi wished her ability to sense reiatsu was as strong as Leon's or Zan's.

Once she had received a good work out they stopped. The purpose of this visit was not to train, but to listen to her other half's take on the situation. Kyattsuai represented her more calmer, smarter side and she would be a fool not to listen to her.

"_So, do you think we should keep as going or do you think it is time Taka-chan and I suddenly hit our caps as well?"_ Kinomi asked, resting against Kyattsuai's side and absently scratching the large panther behind the ears, holding back a chuckle as the soft sound of purring filled the small clearing they were resting in.

"_I think your earlier prediction about no one believing that the two of you would cap out so suddenly still stands. It would attract too much suspicion."_ Kyattsuai pointed out.

"_I agree. There is one thing that has been bothering me since the beginning."_ Kinomi admitted.

"_What might that be Pantera-chan?_" Kyattsuai asked, turning blue green eyes in her direction to regard her.

"_Weather or not we should be involving our parents in this or not. I mean I know my old man would be alright with everything, he really isn't too fond of Yamamoto-sotaichou, but at least half of our parents have lives they have worked hard for here and it would be unfair for us to ruin it for them out of our own selfishness."_

"_Regardless of what path is chosen, the repercussions will flow."_ Kyattsuai pointed out.

Kinomi sighed, unable to argue that point.

"_At least if we leave them out of our plans it gives them the choice to follow us or not."_ Kinomi pointed out.

"_It is the best that can be done in this situation. That and to grow strong so as to crush all those who would oppose you."_

Kinomi stopped her ear scratching and stared Kyattsuai in the eye.

"_Bankai?"_ She asked.

"_You are almost there."_ Kyattsuai assured her.

Kinomi sighed again and went back to scratching Kyattsuai's ears.

"_Bankai is a long path, you know this Pantera-chan."_ Kyattsuai pointed out.

"_I know. It's just. I got to be strong so I can protect the others. I am the eldest so it's my job to make sure we are all safe. Despite Barbo-kun and Reina-chan's heritage somehow I was elected the leader and I will not fail them."_ Kinomi vowed.

Kyattuai moved and nuzzled Kinomi's cheek in silent comfort. Kinomi nestled against her, accepting the silent comfort.

"_It will be soon Pantera-chan. If not by the end of this year then by the end of next."_ Kyattsuai assured her warmly.

"_I am that close?"_

"_Yes. Remember though, Pantera-chan, that achieving is just the beginning."_

"_I know. But it's another step forward. Well, it should be dinner soon. Can't fight on an empty stomach."_

Kyattsuai chuckled in agreement and the world faded away to mist before Kinomi found herself back in her body, stretching to work out a few kinks from having been sitting in meditation for the last hour or so.

She was progressing fast. Not as fast as a genius like Hitsugaya-taichou had, who had only received training once he arrived at Shinoreijutsuin while she had been training since she was two.

"Kinomi-chan, Dinner." Rukia's voice called out.

Nodding to herself she sheathed Kyattsuai and returned the zanpakuto to her hip before heading down the stairs to join her family for dinner.

(POV)

Making sure that he was alone, Akata slipped through the shadows on his way towards the 12th. He had studied everything about the 12th in the last ten years so he knew them all down to a dotted I and crossed T. Thus he knew that at this time of night Kurotsuchi-taichou would be in the central chamber alone, having sent his daughter out to retrieve their usual evening meals.

It took all of two seconds to override the door lock and enter the center chamber. As he anticipated Kurotsuchi was alone, sitting at the large organ like computer and typing away.

It was too early for his daughter to have returned so of course the captain turned to see who had not only dared to disturb him, but to break into his room. As Kurotsuchi turned, Akata drew his zanpakuto.

"Saimen, Sakkaku."

Kurotsuchi froze, then got up and stepped aside so that Akata could take the chair and use the computer. With a few deft key strokes he smiled as Central 46's central computer filled the monitor.

He set to work at once, accessing and creating files as he worked. He understood rather quickly how his father had been able to jerk the fools around so easily for so long. This was mere child's play.

His time was quickly running out. Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou would be returning soon. Shutting down the computer and returning it to the screen the elder Kurotsuchi had been working on, Akata withdrew.

He slipped into the shows, sheathing Sakkaku the moment he was out of the room and heading home where he knew his mother would be just finishing dinner and his sister would be awaiting his instructions.

Another few months and everything should be completed. He wished he could find more time but it was best to use the 12th's computer so that any trace would fall upon Kurotsuchi-taichou's shoulders and no one would even think of looking at him as the true culprit. All was proceeding according to plan.

(POV)

"I wish we could trust Ukitake-taichou enough to invite him here." Kinomi sighed as she watched Zan, Leon, Taka and Reina attempt to break through the defensive line Galgo, Barbo and Azucena had made around the simple stick with a scrap of cloth hanging off of it that they were guarding.

Their team work was getting much better, but Kinomi really wished that someone with far more experience with this sort of thing could be leading them. It helped to repeat the lessons the academy was giving them, but without anyone to watch and critique….

"_Wait a tick. Kyattsuai?"_ Kinomi called.

"_Hmm_?" Came the quick response.

"_Can you watch us and pick up on our mistakes?"_ She asked quickly.

"_Of course I can Pantera-chan. You are more then able to hold me in the material plane for an hour or so."_

"_You do not mind the others seeing you?"_

"_Of course not!"_

With a grin Kinomi drew Kyattsuai and concentrate, watching with satisfaction as the white panther quickly materialized. Kinomi paused to scratch her behind the ear before joining her friends in their offensive strike, releasing her Shikai in the process.

With her power added they quickly claimed the 'flag' they had been trying to capture. They switched up the teams, evened them out so it was now 4 on 4 and went at it again. They didn't have long to train, only about two hours every two weeks, so they made sure to use every moment they had.

The match wasn't able to be finished as they ran out of time. Kinomi ran up to where Kyattsuai had been observing them, receiving the report and letting the others know how well they had fared and improved.

Kyattsuai disappeared, returning to Kinomi's inner world. The lessons for the day done they headed out with a promise to meet at lunch at school tomorrow. As usual Kinomi made sure to be the last one leaving.

She was halfway home when a voice stopped her.

"You are out late, Kurosaki-san."

"As are you, Akata-kun." She turned and smiled warmly at the boy.

"You wouldn't be up to something that should be reported?" He asked.

"Nah, just out for my usual Sunday night stroll. What about you? It's awfully late for you to be out and about."

"A simple walk to clear the mind before bed." He answered.

"I see. You seem to come from the 12th a lot these days. Apprenticing yourself to Kurotsuchi-taichou, Akata-kun?"

"The 12th is far more interesting then the brutes you hang out with in the 11th." Akata commented.

"Excuse me?" She demanded.

"I believe this conversation is over. Good night, Kurosaki-san."

Akata walked off. Kinomi shook her head in annoyance and continued on her way home. Sometimes she wondered about that boy's ideals.

Another few blocks over and she was once again stopped, this time by Yachiru-chan. It was becoming more common to see the girl without Kenpachi around as she became older and more independent.

"Evening, Yachiru-chan." Kinomi greeted.

"Evening Pantera-chan." Yachiru chirped back.

Even after all this time she was still some how so cute and spunky. Of course she was hardly some pathetic little teenage girl suffering from teenage angst.

"Are you going to be going to the Annual Sakura Festival Shingami Dance?" Yachiru asked hesitantly.

"Maybe." Kinomi brushed the question off.

The truth was she hated the dance. All it ever did was remind her of what they didn't have. She knew Reina and Barbo went together every year, but then they were the exception of the group. The rest of them didn't exactly have anyone to go with as the majority of soul society wanted nothing to do with them.

"Oh." Yachiru looked crestfallen.

Of course. Yachiru was suffering from the same outcast hell as they were. No boy or man was brave enough to dare to ask her to the dance, let alone to dance with her out of fear of what Kenpachi-sensei would do to them for looking at his 'daughter' the wrong way. Not that any such event has ever happened, but secretly Kinomi figured boys were far bigger cowards than girls when it came to social graces.

"What a sorry bunch we have become." Kinomi laughed bitterly. "I guess that's the price we pay for being able to put everyone below a fukutaichou in the hospitable without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah." Yachiru agreed sadly. "For once I would like to go without having to threaten Yumi-kun into going with me."

Kinomi chuckled. Last year she had ended up dancing with Galgo. She had seen grass with more enthusiasm then he had shown. Of course this year Zan and Leon would be permitted to come.

"Well, how about Taka and I hold off on our usual after class training tomorrow and we all get together and come up with a battle plan, even if it ends up we MAKE a few boys take us upon fear of death." Kinomi offered with a wide grin.

"I would like that." Yachiru agreed. "I'll tell Ken-chan to have a pot of tea waiting for us."

"Kenpachi-sensei makes the best." Kinomi sighed in pleasure. "Otousan is clueless when it comes to making tea and Okaasan either couldn't afford it or had servants to do it for her."

Yachiru chuckled.

"Anyhow, see you after class tomorrow. Night Yachiru-chan." Kinomi waved.

"Night, Pantera-chan."

Kinomi finally made it home, where a worried Zan met her at the door. She quickly assured him that she was only late because she had been talking to Yachiru-chan before hitting her bed before their parents could really get on their cases about being up so late on a school night.

(time jump)

After school Kinomi and Taka headed right over to the 11th, waving at Zan and Leon as they disappeared with a bang, followed by a flash on their way to the 2nd. Barbo and Reina headed back to the Kuchiki estate where they would be attending more classes, only this time on etiquette and other such boring things. Galgo went and found Stark, Shunsui right beside him under a tree is napping spot 35.

"I hate the Shinigami Sakura Spring Dance." Taka muttered. "I mean the foods good but all we do is stand there and watch Reina-chan and Barbo-kun twirl each other around while everyone else does their best to avoid us."

"Yeah, I know. But you know our parents will make us go anyway, they always do." Kinomi grunted. "And Okaasan will definitely make me go this year since Zan-kun is old enough to go now." She muttered.

"Ouch. Okay I'll go, if only to keep you company through the torment." Taka agreed.

"Great." Kinomi beamed.

The two girls arrived at the 11th, where the gate guards let them through with quick salutes as if they were seated officers. As always Kinomi felt the need to run her hand along the sash around her waste, running her hand over the Kanji for 11.

She always got a chuckle when she had remembered how the teachers had objected to her and Taka wearing those sashes they had worked so hard to earn instead of the standard ones that came with the uniforms. Kenpachi had come by the next day and asked what the problem was. No other word had been said about them.

Tea was ready for them by the time they arrived and Yachiru greeted them with a hug while Kenpachi excused himself under some pretence on checking how his troops training was going, leaving the three teenage girls alone to plot the worlds destruction, or at least hell for three as of yet chosen boys.

"The real question is," Taka started once they all had cups of tea and were seated, "is what boys are really worthy of our attention?"

"Not too many that's for sure." Kinomi sighed. "I can't think of a single boy at the school that is worthy that's NOT Zan or Leon and dating them would just be WRONG."

Yachiru sighed in frustration. This was getting them no where fast.

"Well, I take Yumi-kun every year and I really do not want to go with him this year." She pouted.

"Well, what about one of the other Fukutaichou?" Kinomi suggested. "Most of them are there anyway and half of them never have dates since it's tacky for them to be dating their subordinates."

Yachiru seemed to be thinking about it for a moment.

"That could sort of work." Taka agreed slowly. "But we really don't know any of the others."

"Well, let's make a list." Kinomi declared, pulling out a pen and paper. "Let's start with the 1st and move down the divisions. Should we name any of the Taichou while we are at it?" She asked.

"Maybe a few of the younger, and more sane, ones."

"Alright. The 1st." Kinomi set her pen on the page and waited for the names to start coming.

The went through the divisions, writing down the names of the eligible men that might be worth targeting. Once done Kinomi double checked the list before showing it to the two girls.

"Well, how do we narrow it down now?" Taka asked.

"Hmm." Yachiru seemed to be thinking.

"We could draw them out of a hat." Kinomi suggested with a shrug.

"That's kind of lame." Taka pointed out.

"And sounds kind of fun at the same time. Almost like a truth or dare kind of thing." Yachiru agree with a chuckle.

"I can not believe we are doing this." Taka chuckled as Kinomi tore the paper up and folded the names, spreading them out on the table and mixing them all up.

"I swear, I am not taking Yumi-kun. I take him every year." Yachiru declared.

"Alright, if you get Yumi-taichou you can pick again. Agreed?" Kinomi asked.

"I can live with that." Taka agreed.

"Alright, Jenken for first pick."

The three girls went through the ritual to determine who would go first. Yachiru won. She ran her hand through the small pile of paper before collecting one and opening it.

"Who did you get?" Taka demanded.

Yachiru flashed the paper to the others.

"Well at least it wasn't Yumi-tiachou." Kinomi chuckled.

"Yeah. But still. This will be interesting to say the least." Yachiru sighed. "You're next Kinomi-chan."

"Right."

Kinomi ran her hands through the papers before settling on one and unfolding it. She chuckled and flashed it to the others, causing Yachiru to burst into laughter.

"At least he wont feel left out." Taka giggled.

"He will be an easy one to get to agree at least." Yachiru chuckled.

"Indeed. Your turn Taka-chan." Kinomi prompted.

Taka ran her hand through the remaining papers before settling on one. She opened it up to flash the name to the others.

"Looks like I will be the only one not going with a former 11th." She chuckled.

"Wow. That is going to be a tuff nut to crack." Kinomi noted.

"Well, we can always get Yumi-kun to make him go." Yachiru chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, we only got a few days so we should hit up our targets as quickly as possible. It's unlikely they have dates already, but just to make sure we had better go secure them." Kinomi dropped her name back into the pile.

"Yeah. I can't believe we have to resort to this." Taka sighed, returning her name to the pile as well.

"Do you think we can get Rangiku to do our make up for us?" Yachiru asked, returning her name to the pile as well.

"Probably. You know how much she loves this sort of thing and she has done it every other year." Kinomi chuckled.

The three girls headed out to find their respective targets.

Several minutes later after the girls had left Kenpachi returned to his office, Iba and Kira by his side with handfuls of paper work for the 11th.

"So is Yachiru-fukutaichou going to be bringing Yumichika-tiachou to the dance again this year?" Iba asked.

"Probably." Kenpachi grunted, scowling when he saw the shredded paper on his table. "I thought I told them to clean up after they were done."

Kira walked over and started to gather the papers up, noting that they appeared to have writing on them and opening one up to see his name written on it. Blinking, he opened the other papers to see more names.

"Um… What were they doing Zaraki-taichou?" Kira asked nervously.

"Who knows. Girl stuff no doubt." He answered with a shrug.

"Why do you ask?" Iba suddenly seemed interested and looked at the papers Kira had in his hand. "Why is my name on a scrap of paper?"

"Huh?" Now Kenpachi was interested as he took the papers from Kira and spread them out across the desk, noting the names.

They looked at the names in confusion, wondering what in blazes the girls could possibly be doing that they had names on paper and why three of the names had a little X in the corner.

Since Kinomi and Taka's targets were ironically in the same division, they split up from Yachiru and wished her luck on her hunting. The two girls arrived at the 9th and were instantly admitted. After all it wasn't too uncommon for them to show up to speak to its Taichou.

"Pantera-chan, Taka-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Yumichika asked as the two girls sat down before him.

"It's about the Spring Sakura Shinigami Festival Dance." Kinomi broached the subject.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Yachiru-chan still can't get a date huh." He guessed.

"None of us can." Taka muttered.

He nodded in understanding. He had been expecting to see Yachiru, or her designated representative, soon to corner him into taking her like he had for the last several years. He had to admit he was surprised it was Kinomi who had shown up.

"Well, Taka and I were not going to go but Yachiru roped us in and Okaasan is going to make me go anyway to keep an eye on Zan-kun, so we decided we would be the ones asking this year." Kinomi explained.

"Oh?" Yumichika looked at them in interest. "How did you figure out who you were all going to ask?"

"We put everyone's name who we thought were worth it on a piece of paper and took turns pulling names." Taka admitted slightly embarrassed.

"And I got your name. So will you escort me to the dance please Yumi-taichou?" Kinomi asked sweetly.

He looked stunned for a moment, then offered her a soft smile and agreed.

"I would be honored, Pantera-chan."

"Sweet. Thank you. Taka-chan." She turned her attention to her friend.

"I got Hisagi-fukutaichou name." She admitted sheepishly.

Yumichika stared at her for a full second before bursting into laughter.

"Who did Yachiru-chan get then?" He asked.

"Renji-taichou." Kinomi admitted after a moment.

That caused another fit of giggles.

"Anyhow. Do you know where Hisagi-fukutaichou is?" Taka asked hesitantly.

"He should be back soon from delivering some paper work to the 13th." He admitted.

His prediction was right and Hisagi appeared after about five minutes. He seemed stunned by Taka's request to accompany her, but a glare from his taichou silenced any protest the man had to offer.

Their 'dates' secured, they headed out to find out how Yachiru-chan did with securing hers and to meet up with Matsumoto to see if she would help them with their makeup like they did every year.

"Don't worry about it Hisagi." Yumichika assured him once the girls were gone. "They will only stick around for an hour or so like they do every year before escaping." He looked at the girls retreating backs with a frown, sadness etched into his visage.

"Well, It's not like any of us have the time to find dates anyway." He reluctantly admitted.

"Yeah. Poor girls, always so outcast because of what and who they are. Anyway. You got those papers from the 13th?"

"Yes Taichou, they are right here."

* * *

Stay Tuned for Chapter 9: Dance of Blades

I actually did write the names on paper and pulled them from my BF's hat, lol

Sorry for the delay in updates. I forgot to keep posting over here because it's a bigger pain than at adultfan. I will kick my but into gear and post the rest of this.


End file.
